Être immortel ou ne pas l'être
by Impatiente
Summary: Stefan, Klaus et Caroline cherchent la cure, mais pas tous pour les mêmes raisons. Stefan veut sauver Elena, Klaus constituer ses hybrides, et Caroline ne regretterait elle pas son humanité? Klaus va essayer de lui montrer que l'éternité peut être le plus précieux des cadeaux mais l'écoutera t-elle?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ! Suite a une rencontre avec une des auteurs d'une fiction klaroline, Klarolisia, je tente l'expérience de me lancer moi même dans l'écriture. C'est une première pour moi et j'espère que cela vous plaira iCette histoire commence a partir du moment ou Stefan apprend pour la cure et que Rebekah se fait daguer par son frère, il n'y a donc que Klaus et Stefan qui sont au courant pour la cure et Connor est en vie. Néanmoins je reprendrais quelques éléments des épisodes d'après mais peut être pas introduit dans le même contexte. Donc cette fiction se concentrera surtout sur le Klaroline mais aussi sur l'amitié Staroline que j'adore.

- Stefan et Elena sont encore ensemble

- Tyler et Caroline aussi même si cela ne va durer longtemps :) Klaroline oblige...

Chapitre 1 : "Personne ne doit savoir"

POV Stefan

Je faisait les cents pas à la pension, Klaus était dans un avion qui devait le ramener à Mystic Falls après avoir récupérer un épée qui lui permettrait de déchiffrer le tatouage du chasseur de vampire et qui pourrait éventuellement sauver la vie d'Elena. Sauver la vie d'Elena quel doux euphémisme, un vampire était il encore en vie ? De plus si Klaus faisait tout cela ce n'était pas surement pas pour le bonheur d'Elena mais uniquement pour avoir accès à son sang et poursuivre la création de son armée d'hybrides. Elena n'était plus la même depuis qu'elle s'était transformée et j'en avais conscience, tant qu'elle était humaine elle était la chose qui me maintenait dans le droit chemin, aujourd'hui si je devais l'aider à devenir un vampire, à vivre en tant que vampire, alors qu'elle ne pouvait se nourrir de sang d'animaux et qu'elle devait boire du sang humain directement de la veine d'un être humain, j'avais peur de lâcher prise, de redevenir le monstre assoiffé de sang que j'avais été, le "Ripper" que Klaus affectionnait tant et qu'il attendait avec impatience de voir ressurgir. Je saisit mon téléphone dans la poche arrière de mon jean et recherchait le numéro de Caroline dans le répertoire mais j'hésitais avant d'appuyer sur le bouton d'appel, je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne idée, mais au bout de quelques instants je pressais la touche verte, après deux tonalités la voix d'habitude enjouée de la blonde me répondit d'un ton énervé:

- Est ce que tu peux croire ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que mon crétin de petit ami s'est entiché de je ne sais quelle loup garou femelle aux hormones exacerbées dans les Appalaches alors qu'il était censé se débarrasser de son "sirebond" et non sauter sur tout ce qui bouge ? me dit elle d'une traite.

- Quoi ? Caroline de quoi parles tu ? Je ne comprends pas.

- Je sors de chez Tyler ! Et devines quoi ? Sa copine Hayley crèche chez lui depuis des jours sans que je le sache. Je t'avoue que j'adorerais que Klaus lui règle son compte à cette trainée pour essayer de libérer tous ses hybrides de leur "sirebond", cria t-elle.

- Ne fais pas comme si tu étais une personne dénuée de coeur tu te sentirais mieux une seconde et après la culpabilité t'envahirais et Klaus n'est pas à Mystic Falls Caroline lui répondis-je d'une voix grave.

- Et comment sais tu cela ? Tu es devenu son nouveau meilleur ami c'est ça ? "Big Bad Wolf and The Rippah" ça ferait une super histoire d'horreur plaisanta t-elle sans vraiment y mettre le coeur.

Je ne répondis pas immédiatement.

- Ok. Que se passe t-il s'inquiéta t-elle.

- Il faut qu'on parle.

POV Caroline

Quinze minutes plus tard je me garais devant la pension des Salvatore. Stefan avait l'air vraiment inquiet et ce n'était pas pour me rassurer. Je sortais de ma voiture, marchais jusqu'à l'entrée et m'apprêtais à frapper à la porte mais celle ci s'ouvrit devant moi avant même que je n'ai le temps d'amorcer mon geste. D'un geste de la main Stefan m'invita à entrer et nous servit un verre. Je m'assis sur le canapé, il fit de même mais restait muet. -

Je suppose que si tu m'as demandé de venir ce n'est pas pour parler de mes problèmes personnels avec Tyler, boire de la Tequila et manger de la glace toute la nuit en pestant sur les mecs même si j'en aurais vraiment besoin, alors je t'écoute qu'est ce qui se passe, est ce que ça a un rapport avec Klaus, et ou est-il? lui demandais-je.

Stefan me sourit mais je sentais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se leva et commença à arpenter le salon.

- Il y a peut-être un moyen de sauver Elena me lâcha t-il de but en blanc.

Je restais interdite. Et Stefan m'expliqua l'histoire des "five", le tatouage de Connor, l'épée, l'histoire de Rebekah, encore une fois cette fille me touchait, elle n'avait jamais reçu l'amour de son père ou de sa mère qui n'avaient cherché qu'à tuer leurs enfants après les avoir transformés en vampires, ses frères étaient les pires psychopathes que le terre ait porté, et encore une fois Klaus l'avait trahi et je n'en revenais pas que Stefan y ait participé. Mais ce qui fini de m'achever c'est quand Stefan m'annonça qu'il existait une cure. Une cure contre le vampirisme. Comment était-ce possible ? Et l'information venait des Originaux en personne, et plus précisément de Rebekah et Klaus, autrement dit deux personnes qui nous avaient donné de nombreuses raisons de ne pas leur faire confiance, même si ne je voyais pas leur intérêt à nous mentir dans cette histoire. Stefan me disait quelque chose mais je ne l'écoutais plus j'étais trop occupé à penser cette cure, et si elle existait vraiment ? Ce pourrait-il qu'un vampire puisse redevenir humain, que je puisse retrouver mon humanité ? Depuis que j'était devenue vampire j'avais changé, j'étais devenue plus mature, plus responsable, je n'étais plus la blonde superficielle que j'avais été auparavant, mais le fait d'être devenue un être immortel m'avait aussi enlevé la possibilité d'avoir une vie normale, d'apprécier les plaisirs simples, de devenir mère un jour. Être un vampire faisait de moi un danger pour les personnes que je pouvais aimer, comme ma mère, je me contrôlais plutôt bien pour un "bébé vampire" mais rien ne m'assurait que je ne pèterais pas un câble un jour comme Stefan pour devenir moi aussi une meurtrière ne se souciant pas du mal qu'elle faisait.

-...Caroline. Caroline !

La voix de Stefan me tira de mes pensées. Je me tournai alors vers lui, il me regardait comme si il attendait une approbation de ma part, comme si il me demandait si il avait raison de faire confiance a Klaus et de croire qu'une telle cure pouvait exister. Et je comprenais ses doutes.

- Stefan je...je ne suis pas sure qu'une telle chose soit vraie, lui dis-je, bien que tout mon être me criait d'y croire, mais ce n'était pas la voix de la raison.

Stefan s'assit alors près de moi, plongea ses yeux exorbités dans les miens, il avait l'air en transe et me dit:

- Pourquoi mentirait-il ? Il a besoin d'Elena humaine pour fabriquer ses hybrides, il a trouvé l'épée Caroline, il sera la dans quelques heures, il ne nous reste plus qu'à faire grandir le tatouage de Connor à la décoder et à trouver cette cure, et nous pourrons soigner Elena.

- Même si cela est vrai et que tu soignes Elena, Klaus voudra la garder avec lui il ne se contentera pas de d'une poche de sang par mois, lui dis je en me levant.

- On se sauvera, on trouvera un moyen , me répondit-il en se levant a son tour, on trouvera un moyen de se débarrasser de lui, on l'assèchera comme la dernière fois.

Ma parole mais il délirait, il avait déjà tout prévu à quelques exceptions près, premièrement nous n'étions pas sûrs de l'existence d'un tel remède, deuxièmement même si il s'enfuyait avec Elena Klaus les retrouverai, et troisièmement Bonnie ne pourrais plus assécher Klaus comme elle l'avait une fois puisque cela signifiait arrêter un coeur humain et elle ne prendrai pas le risque.

- En as-tu parler a Damon? A l'entente du prénom de son frère, Stefan sembla revenir sur terre et se tourna vers le feu qui brulait dans la cheminée.

- Klaus m'a demandé de ne le dire a personne, il tuera toutes les personnes que je mettrais au courant.

- QUOIII? Tu te moques de moi? Tu aurais pu me demander de me planter directement un pieu dans le coeur...

-Caroline ..essaya t-il de m'interrompre. J'étais furieuse, les frères Salvatore allaient-ils continuer à risquer ma vie longtemps pour sauver Elena ?

- Quoi Caroline ! Klaus est le plus grand psychopathe que cette terre connait il te dit très clairement que si tu révèles ce secret à quelqu'un il le tuera et toi tu t'empresses de m'appeler et de tout me raconter...

- Caroline s"il te plait... J'était non seulement en colère qu'il ose mettre ma vie en danger alors que je lui faisais confiance et que je le pensais différent de Damon,mais j'étais surtout blessée parce que je lui faisais confiance, de plus il me faisait miroiter la possibilité de redevenir humaine et je savais que la déception qui suivrait m'achèverai. Les larmes me montaient au yeux.

- Je sais que tu l'aimes Stefan , terminais-je la voix étranglée, mais j'aimerais bien ne plus faire partie des dommages collatéraux, ne pas servir uniquement de distraction pour Klaus .

POV Stefan

Caroline avait les yeux humides, et ses paroles me brisèrent le coeur, elle avait été transformée en vampire à cause de Damon, Elena et moi, elle servait toujours de distraction pour Klaus et risquait sa vie à chaque fois si il se rendait compte qu'elle se jouait de lui. Même Tyler l'avait "trahi" avec cette Hayley et poursuivait sa vendetta personnelle en essayant de libérer tout les hybrides de Klaus au mépris de la vie de sa petite amie, mais la vengeance l'aveuglait et je doutais qu'il se rende bien compte de ses actes. Je la pris alors dans mes bras la berçait doucement et elle se laissa aller. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser penser que j'avais mis sa vie en danger délibérément je me décidais donc a lui la vérité.

-Klaus m'a demandé de te mettre au courant... toi et uniquement toi.

Elle s'écarta de moi et me regarda avec des yeux remplis d'incompréhension.


	2. Chapter 2

Voila le deuxième chapitre qui n'aura pas mis trop longtemps a venir j'espère. N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas (ou ce qui va il ne faut pas être avare des bonnes choses non plus) afin de rendre votre lecture plus agréable.

Mon histoire se met tout doucement en place, alors pour les pressées du Klaroline sachez que j'en suis a l'écriture du 6 ème chapitre et que ce sera uniquement a partir de ce chapitre que le klaroline commencera a se développer, j'en suis encore a poser mon décors et mes personnages, j'espère juste ne pas vous lasser. Mais ceci est ma première fiction et je veux faire les choses biens (ou je suis une maniaque du contrôle et j'assume entièrement)

Kalyno : Merci, merci, merci d'avoir été la première à me laisser une review. Je suis super contente, super fière, super... super tout quoi. C'est ma toute première review sur ma toute première fiction alors je suis RAVIE. J'espère que la suite de plaira et que je tec ompterais encore parmi mes lecteurs.

Merci aussi à Luna sectum qui n'aura pas manqué de me laisser une review (explicite disons le clairement " la suiiiiiiite... please" ) alors voila la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

Et merci à Klarolisia qui m'a permis de me lancer dans cette fiction , héhéhé j dois avouer que je naurais pas eu le cran si ne m'avais dis de tenter de l'expérince et c'est jouissif. J'espère que cette fiction te plaira bien qu'elle soit moins osée que la tienne. :D

Et merci au 197 qui ont cliqué sur le tire ( même si ça ne vous a pas plu vous avez au moins le mérite de m'avoir donner du courage)

Vous souhaitant bonne lecture

POV Caroline

Klaus souhaitait que je sois au courant. Mais pourquoi? Stefan parut saisir l'incompréhension dans mes yeux et entrepris de m'expliquer.

- Klaus a besoin de Connor vivant comme tu l'auras compris, et Damon ne souhaite qu'une chose en faire son repas !

Je le regardai toujours ne sachant pas ou il voulait en venir.

- Je vais passer du temps avec Klaus et Connor, il faut que l'on trouve le moyen de faire grandir son tatouage tout en essayant de canaliser son énergie loin de nous, poursuivit-il.

- Et donc tu veux que je tienne compagnie a Damon ? Je suis désolée Stefan je ne crois pas que je puisse être très utile, dis-je d'un ton désolé.

- Klaus pense que si tu es au courant tu pourras être utile pour qu'Elena et Damon ne fouinent pas trop me dis t-il mal a l'aise.

- Comment ça il pense que je pourrais être utile ? lui demandais-je suspicieuse. Stefan sourit et s'écarta de quelques pas.

- Ne crie pas mais je cite "Caroline étant selon toi et ta joyeuse bandes de crétins maître dans l'art de la diversion, tiens la au courant histoire que pour une fois elle aille divertir quelqu'un d'autre que moi, en changeant de cible elle s'améliorera peut être".

D'accord, Klaus avait donc su a chaque fois que je me jouais de lui et pourtant il n'avait jamais rien dit, me laissant jouer mon jeu, et dire que je me sentais puissante et que j'avais l'impression d'avoir du pouvoir sur lui. Ma pauvre fille tu croyais vraiment pouvoir berner le vampire le plus puissant de l'histoire.

- Elena et Damon devront être tenu a l'écart et pour ça on a besoin de quelqu'un à l'intérieur du groupe qui puisse les tenir a distance, apparemment Klaus t'as désignée poursuit Stefan.

- Quand revient-il?

- Il sera la dans quelques heures tu ferais bien de rentrer chez toi il est tard, je t'appelle demain.

Je saisit mon sac et me dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée. Stefan m'ouvrit la porte et me dit :

- Si cette cure existe nous la trouverons.

Ses yeux étaient remplis d'espoir, je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un aimer autant une personne, Elena était vraiment chanceuse, Stefan ferait tout pour la sauver y compris s'associer avec le pire psychopathe qu'il connaissait. Je montais dans ma voiture et pris la direction de ma maison. Une fois arrivée chez moi, je pris une douche et me mis en pyjama. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à la cure, et je repensais a l'histoire de Rebekah que Stefan m'avait raconté. Cette fille n'avait décidément pas de chance pourquoi Klaus s'en prenait-il toujours a elle alors qu'elle était la seule a ne jamais l'avoir trahi, elle aimait profondément son frère mais dès qu'elle était en désaccord avec lui, l'Originel lui plantait un couteau dans le dos, ou plutôt une dague en plein coeur. Mon téléphone sonna, c'était un sms d'Elena:

_Je n'arrive pas a joindre Stefan tu as des nouvelles de lui ?_

Oui bien sur, ton petit ami est en train de s'associé au Diable pour que tu redeviennes humaine et qu'un hybride totalement fou puisse se créer une armée.

_Non désolée je ne l'ai pas vu aujourd'hui. _

Je reposais mon téléphone sur la table de nuit et tentais de m'endormir. Malheureusement les pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête. Je revoyais Hayley et son petit air supérieur, me parler de Ty. Ty ! Non mais franchement personne ne l'appelait Ty a part cet espèce de mijaurée ! Cette garce était la pour aider ses amis hybrides et bien qu'elle les aide et reste loin de Tyler il n'avait plus besoin d'elle a présent. J'aurais aimé que Tyler soit parfois plus comme Stefan, celui ci faisait tout pour Elena il serait a prêt a mourir pour elle, Tyler était plutôt prêt a mourir pour ses hybrides, son obsession de tous les libérer devenait flippante. Il n'avait même pas essayer de me retenir quand j'étais partie après avoir fait la connaissance de sa "nouvelle amie". Finalement je finis par m'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, en arrivant lycée je tombais sur Damon et Elena.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? lançais-je à l'ainé des Salvatore.

- Je cherche mon frère Barbie, quand je suis rentrée hier soir il était bizarre, enfin pas bizarre de la manière dont les gens normaux sont bizarres, non, il était bizarre façon Stefan c'est à dire encore plus flippant que d'habitude.

J'essayai de garder un visage impassible mais Elena sembla remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Tu es au courant de quelque chose Caroline ?

- Non je ne suis au courant de rien je n'ai pas vu Stefan, mais peut être était il bizarre parce que tu passes plus de temps avec son frère qu'avec lui, lui répondis-je du tac au tac.

Je fermais violemment mon casier et m'en allais. Damon m'énervait a être sans arrêt dans les pattes d'Elena et a s'interposer dans leur relation, d'ordinaire je me disais que ce n'était pas mes affaires mais aujourd'hui cela m'agaçais encore plus. Inconsciemment je faisais un parallèle avec cette garce d'Hayley cette saleté s'immisçait dans notre couple et Tyler la laissait faire aussi facilement qu'Elena se laissait séduire par Damon. J'arrivais en salle d'histoire et m'installai à côté de Bonnie , Tyler ne tarda pas à nous rejoindre. Il m'embrassa furtivement sur la bouche et me dit avec un grand sourire:

- Ce soir on termine de libérer le bras droit de Klaus, Carl, Hayley passe la journée avec lui, et demain ce sera un homme libre.

Il semblait ravi.

- il vous reste beaucoup d'esclaves a affranchir maitre ? lui dis-je d'une voix monocorde en jouant avec une boucle d'Oreilles.

Bonnie esquissa un sourire mais Tyler me regarda froidement.

- Ce sont avant tout des loups garous Caroline, ils sont comme moi, ils appartiennent à une meute, nous sommes un famille, il n'auront plus jamais a subir les ordres d'un hybride sadique et maniaque du contrôle je pensais que cela te ferais plaisir de savoir que Klaus s'affaiblissait.

- Oui c'est merveilleux et tu comptes faire quoi après, le tuer? Il est invincible Tyler, tu ne peux rien contre lui, tu crois sincèrement qu'il va rester les bras croisés en attendant que tu lui piques tous ses jouets. Si il découvre ce que tu fais je doute qu'il soit réellement ravi.

- On dirait que tu prends ton rôle très au sérieux dis moi, ce sont les moments que tu as passé à le distraire qui t'ont permis de te rapprocher de lui, peut être est-ce pour ça que tu gardes ses dessins...

J'étais outrée que Tyler puisse me dire ça, je me levais en renversant ma chaise. - Je te signale que les fois que j'ai passé à la distraire c'était toujours pour toi Tyler , pour que tu puisse faire je ne sais quoi avec ses hybrides, ou bien pour sauver Elena, j'ai risqué ma vie à chaque fois et tout ce que j'ai en échange ce sont des reproches et des secrets avec ta pouf... J'avais crié ces derniers mots et les quelques élèves présents dans la salle s'étaient retournés vers nous.

-Caroline calme toi me dit Bonnie en me faisant un signe de tête vers la porte. Le professeur Mr Matthews venait d'arriver.

- Vous avez quelque chose à nous faire partager Mademoiselle Forbes, me demanda t-il, moi qui croyais que tout était beau et rose dans l'univers de Cheerleaders et des sportifs. Il posa ses affaires sur son bureau et me sourit d'un air victorieux. Je ramassais mon sac rageusement et sortait de la salle sous les yeux médusés de l'assistance. Au passage je bousculais Elena qui rentrait dans la classe. Arrivée sur le parking je me dirigeait vers ma voiture quand Damon surgit devant moi.

- Tu n'es pas censé être en Histoire?

- Est ce que je suis censée porter plainte pour harcèlement ou est ce Elena qui devrait avoir peur?

Ces yeux s'assombrirent et cela ne lassait rien présager de bon, il y a vraiment des fois ou je devrais fermer ma bouche. Mais mon téléphone sonna et avant que je ne puisse décrocher Damon s'en était saisi.

- Tiens mon cher frère moi qui essaie de te joindre depuis ce matin quelle coïncidence.

- Damon? Pourquoi as tu le téléphone de Caroline.

- Blondie sèche les cours aujourd'hui et j'essaie désespérément de palier a la présence paternelle dans sa vie, je te jure ou va le monde si les jeunes ne connaissent même plus l'histoire de leur propre pays.

Je lui arrachai le téléphone des mains et demandait a Stefan:

- Que veux tu ?

- J'ai besoin de te voir, je passe chez toi dans 10 minutes.

- D'accord. Je raccrochait et regardait Damon d'un air mauvais.

- Je ne sais pas a quoi tu joues avec Elena Damon et je m'en fiche, mais ne t'avises plus de me parler de mon père.

Je montais dans ma voiture et démarrais en trombe néanmoins je me doutais qu'après cette conversation et l'attitude de Stefan hier il n'en resterai pas la et me suivrait jusqu'à chez moi. J'envoyais donc un message a Stefan.

_Damon me suit je dépose ma voiture chez moi et on se retrouve aux anciens caveaux des Lockwood._

Je me garais devant chez moi 5 minutes plus tard et voyais la voiture de Damon dans mon rétroviseur a l'autre bout de la rue. Je sortais de la voiture rentrait dans la maison et fermait la porte. Par la fenêtre je voyais la voiture de Damon avancer, je passais par la porte de derrière et en utilisant ma vitesse vampirique me rendait au lieu ou j'avais donné rendez-vous a Stefan. Il n'y avait personne. Au bout de 5 minutes j'entendis un bruit sur ma droite et je reconnu l'odeur de Stefan avant de le voir, mais lorsqu'il apparu il n'était pas seul.

POV Klaus

Caroline se tenait devant nous. Quand elle m'avait vu arriver avec Stefan elle avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et avait jeté un regard désapprobateur a Stefan. De toutes évidence elle n'était pas contente que celui ci ne l'ai pas prévenu de ma présence.

- Désolé il a tenu a m'accompagné lui dit Stefan.

- Oui je m'ennuyais un petit peu et puis tu me manquais Sweetheart, lui dis-je avec un sourire dont moi seul avait le secret.

Elle me snoba royalement et se tourna vers Stefan.

- Pourquoi voulais tu que l'on se voit ?

- Nous avons du nouveau

Ces yeux s'agrandir sous la surprise et elle se rapprocha nous l'air moins méfiant et plus curieux.

- Ne t'emballe pas trop lui dis-je, ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle.

Ma jolie blonde fronça les sourcils, décidément se pouvait il qu'a chaque fois que je la voyait elle soit encore plus belle.

- Comment la situation peut elle être pire, Elena est un vampire et c'est le plus horrible qu'il pouvait arriver a chacun d'entre vous, pour des raisons différentes bien sur.

Son ton était amer et je sentais que la journée n'avait pas du être bonne.

- Le chasseur s'est échappé lui dit Stefan.

POV Caroline.

- Quoi? Mais comment a t-il fait, je croyais que c'étaient tes hybrides qui le gardait, demandais-je à Klaus.

- Je ne nie pas que le problème vienne d'un de mes hybrides, néanmoins Love j'invoquerais pour ma défense que ton crétin de petit ami s'entête a vouloir les défaire de leur "sirebond" et que par conséquent ils deviennent un peu moins dociles et donc un peu moins contrôlables, me répondit il d'un air passablement énervé, le petit sourire qu'il avait eu tout a l'heure n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Merde, il savait pour Tyler. Depuis combien de temps ? il fallait que je prévienne Tyler. Est ce que cela voulait dire que Klaus était aussi au courant pour Carl? Je réfléchissait tellement vite que cela du se voir sur mon visage car Klaus me dit :

- Carl a fait faux-bond a Hayley sur mon ordre, tu présenteras mes excuses a Tyler si il ne se présente pas a l'heure ce soir, mais je doute que mon bras droit honore le rendez vous qu'il avait avec ton petit copain.

- Nous ne sommes pas ici pour ça Klaus dit Stefan tout d'un coup.

- C'est vrai ! Nous sommes ici pour le chasseur, il faut le retrouver et de préférence avant qu'il vous tue surtout qu'il a sa disposition du venin du loup garou répondit Klaus avec un sourire.

Bien sur lui était invincible il n'en avait rien a faire.

- Nous devrions prévenir les autres Stefan dis je soudainement, si le chasseur est libre alors ils courent tous un danger, vampire ou hybrides.

- Le seul problème c'est qu'ils le croient mort, Damon croit que nous l'avons tué a l'hôpital et il est hors de question que cela change, il voudra le tuer et j'en ai besoin vivant. me répondit Klaus.

- Le fait que Damon sache que tu es un gros menteur m'importe peu répliquais-je, la vie des gens que j'aime compte plus pour moi que le fait que tu sois dans ses petits papiers. Il nous suffit de le retrouver avant eux, mais nous ne pouvons pas les laisser courir un tel risque il faut qu'ils soient sur leur garde.

Mon aplomb le fit sourire, encore, décidément il ne savait faire que ça. - Bien ma chère Caroline me dit il. Il s'approcha alors de moi, près, très près, trop près? Et saisit mon portable dans ma poche.

- Que fais tu? demanda Stefan.

- Je préviens votre équipe de joyeux lutins du danger qui court.

Il sélectionna Damon, Elena, Tyler et rédigea un message court et précis.

_Chasseur de vampire en ville._

Il me rendit mon téléphone.

- Bien maintenant il ne nous reste plus qu'a le retrouver et faire grandir son tatouage.

- Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas le voir rétorquais-je.

- Effectivement Caroline nous ne pouvons pas le voir mais le jeune Jeremy Gilbert le peut.

- Nous n'allons pas le mêler a ça quand même m'exclamais-je.

- Nous sommes obligé Caroline, me répondit Stefan le tatouage est la carte qui nous mène a la cure.

Cette idée ne me réjouissait pas mais comme c'était le seul moyen nous n'avions pas le choix. Il fallait donc retrouver le chasseur et trouver des vampires a tuer cette seconde partie ne plaisait pas non plus. Le téléphone de Stefan sonna, c'était Damon,

- Je sais que tu es avec Barbie alors s'il te plait tord lui cou, dit l'ainé des Salvatore

- Damon, dit Stefan, ce n'est pas une blague le chasseur n'est pas mort.

- Oh vraiment Stefan? Parce qu'il me semblait que nous l'avions fait exploser avec Klaus.

- Apparemment il a survécu...

- C'est un chasseur Stefan, pas un vampire, aucun humain ne peut survivre a une telle explosion, c'est surement Klaus qui l'a sauvé, la question a un million de dollars c'est de savoir pourquoi?

Je regardais Stefan droit dans les yeux, qu'allions nous pouvoir répondre a ça.

- Klaus ne l'a pas sauvé, il doit être protéger par un sort ou quelque chose comme ça, répondit Stefan sans se démonter.

- Ah bon ? Et comment peux tu en être aussi sur ? Toi et l'Originel vous vous faites des confidences sur l'oreiller maintenant, répliqua Damon.

- Sois sur tes gardes lui dis juste son frère et il raccrocha. Je les regardais tous les deux, il fallait absolument que nous retrouvions ce chasseur et vite.


	3. Chapter 3

Ayant quelques chapitres d'avance (j'entame le huitième) je poste ce troisième chapitre en espérant que cela vous plaise.

Merci à Misssummer pour ta review. Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise et j'espère que cela va continuer. Mon histoire continue tout doucement à se mettre en place. J'ai l'impression que tu ne portes pas Tyler dans ton coeur le chapitre 5 devrait te plaire alors. :D

Merci aussi a Klarolisia qui continue de m'encourager. Promis si j'ai un coup de blues je sais comment te trouver, mais pour le moment je me prends au jeu de l'écriture et jadore ça. J'espère que cette suite de plaire aussi.

Bonne Lecture à toutes et à tous.

POV Klaus

Deux jours avaient passé depuis notre entrevue dans la forêt avec Caroline. Stefan arpentait la ville a la recherche du chasseur et Caroline essayait de garder Elena et Bonnie a l'écart ce qui en soit n'était pas trop difficile la première passant le plus clair de son temps avec Damon a apprendre a se nourrir et la seconde essayant de pratiquer a nouveau la magie, ce qui m'arrangeait après tout, nous aurions peut être besoin d'elle pour trouver la cure. Moi j'avais décidé d'épargner Tyler pour le moment, je savais que si je le tuais Caroline m'en voudrait pour toujours. J'avais hypnotiser le peu d'hybrides qu'il me restait afin que Tyler et sa louve ne puissent les délier. Je décidais d'appeler Stefan pour savoir ou il en était, celui décrocha dès la première sonnerie.

- Je n'ai rien, me dit-il l'air rageur.

Je savais qu'il voulait retrouver le chasseur afin de sauver Elena et ne pas avoir de résultats le frustrait au plus au point.

- Ou es tu ?

- Mystic Grill

- J'arrive.

POV Caroline

J'avais encore décider de sécher les cours aujourd'hui, je cherchais le chasseur de mon côté sans le dire a Klaus a Stefan. Après plusieurs heures à avoir arpenter la ville sans résultats je décidais de prendre un petit remontant au Mystic Grill. J'entrais dans le bar et repérai Stefan a une table, je me dirigeais vers lui.

- Vous ne devriez pas être en cours Mademoiselles Forbes me dit il.

- Vous ne devriez pas avoir trouvé le chasseur Monsieur Salvatore, lui répondis-je en m'asseyant en face de lui.

- Touché

- Ne fais pas cette tête il finira bien par se pointer, Mystic Falls grouille de vampires son instinct ne peut pas lui dire de s'en aller c'est impossible ce serait contre nature.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et tournais la tête, c'était Klaus.

- Il devait me rejoindre dit Stefan.

L'hybride vint s'assoir a notre table, commanda et verre et se tourna vers moi.

- Vous ne devriez pas être en cours Mademoiselle Forbes me demanda t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Stefan sourit lui aussi.

- Décidément vous vous êtes passé le mot. Disons que je pensais être plus utile a la recherche qu'en cours d'Histoire.

- Sache que l'Histoire, Caroline, est extrêmement importante elle peut t'enseigner comment gagner une bataille, me répliqua Klaus.

Je le fixais.

- Oui bien sur quand on à plus de 1000 ans on a eu le temps de connaitre toutes les époques et je suppose que c'est plus intéressant à vivre qu'a apprendre dans les bouquins.

- Serais tu envieuse Caroline? Me demanda Klaus.

Envieuse? je ne savais pas. Oui j'était envieuse du fait qu'il connaisse tout, qu'il ait pu connaitre le Moyen Age et ses chevaliers, et le temps de Louis XVI, qu'il ait surement connu en personne George Washington , qu'il ait aussi peu de scrupules était envieux, qu'il fasse ce qu'il veule sans se soucier des conséquences mais d'un autre côté je n'enviais pas sa position, tout le monde cherchait a le tuer, sans forcément y parvenir soyons honnêtes, son enfance avait été horrible, et même ses frères et soeurs lui avaient tourné le dos, mais pire il n'était pas capable d'amour et cela m'insupportait comment pouvait on avoir un coeur aussi froid que le sien.

- Disons que mon péché est plutôt la gourmandise lui dis je pour ne pas perdre la face.

Il compris que je faisait référence aux 7 péchés capitaux et esquissa un sourire. - Alors ces recherches sur le chasseur n'avancent pas. Si ça ne va pas plus vite le jeune Gilbert va finir par se dessécher dans ma cave dis Klaus.

- Quoi tu l'as enfermé dans ta cave dis-je outrée.

- Du calme Caroline je plaisante, Jeremy est dans une chambre d'ami.

- Dans une chambre d'ami ? Depuis combien de temps ? Elena ne s'inquiète pas de ne pas voir son frère?

- Nous avons fait en sorte qu'Elena pense que Jeremy s'était éloigné de Mystic Falls. Il a appelé Elena sous la contrainte de Klaus, et lui a dit qu'il était retourné chez un oncle a Seattle le temps qu'elle apprenne a se contrôler sur mon conseil. Elena n'y a pas cru au départ mais il faut croire qu'elle est trop occupé avec Damon pour se poser des questions, dit Stefan morose.

Je me calmais mais tout d'un coup une idée me vint.

POV Klaus

La manière dont elle s'était outrée m'avait amusé, Caroline s'inquiétait toujours pour les autres. Sa joyeuse bande de lutins parlait toujours de la compassion d'Elena mais Caroline était aussi généreuse qu'elle et avait toujours une pensée pour les autres. Soudain son visage s'éclaira, décidément elle était vraiment magnifique.

- J'ai trouvé, s'exclama t-elle.

- Quoi? lui demanda Stefan l'air surpris.

- Comment faire venir le chasseur c'est toi qui vient de me donner cette idée dit elle en se tournant vers moi.

- Moi Love, et comment je te prie?

- Jeremy dit elle avec un grand sourire.

Stefan et moi nous la regardions comme si nous la voyions pour la première fois, de toutes évidence ni lui ni moi n'avions compris de quoi elle parlait.

- Mais enfin s'est évident poursuivit-elle. Jeremy est un chasseur potentiel, tu me l'as dit Stefan, il peut voir le tatouage de Connor et surtout Connor l'a déjà approché il suffit juste de laisser Connor s'approcher de Jeremy.

- Il ne s'approchera pas lui il sait que Jeremy est chez moi a mon avis, la coupais-je, ça ne marchera pas.

Elle me regardera d'un air vexé. Elle était encore plus craquante comme ça.

- Si tu m'avais laissé finir peut être que tu comprendrais, me dit elle d'un ton sec.

- Excuse moi Sweetheart je t'en prie. Stefan sourit a ma dernière réplique.

- Si tu laisses Jeremy rentrer chez lui Connor le contactera surement pour lui demander de lui trouver un vampire, comme il l'a fait auparavant, il suffira que Jeremy lui dise que je suis un vampire et hop je joue l'appât et vous, vous chopez Connor, nous dit elle toute fière.

Effectivement le fait de retenir Jeremy chez moi n'était pas une bonne idée, je n'avais été très visionnaire pour le coup

- J'avais raison, tu es tellement plus qu'une jolie tête Love ton plan est parfait a une exception près.

Caroline était ravie et avait une sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, décidément cette fille était optimiste même quand elle décidait d'aller se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

- C'est trop dangereux Caroline, lui dit Stefan, tu es un jeune vampire et Connor est très fort.

- Il faudrait que quelqu'un soit avec elle en permanence a partir du moment ou je relâche Jeremy, dis je en pensant me proposer immédiatement.

- Ca c'est réglé, dis la jolie blonde, je serais avec Tyler.

Je me renfrognais, bien sur son idiot de petit ami qui essayait de délier tous mes hybrides, moi qui croyais pourtant qu'il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz entre eux d'après ce que m'avait rapporter une élève de sa classe qui les avaient vu se disputer, je l'avais hypnotiser pour mon confort personnel. Mais apparemment ce crétin s'était radoucit quand Caroline lui avait dit que j'étais au courant pour les hybrides et il lui avait demandé de gagner du temps, il préparait une rébellion contre moi, le pauvre naïf ne savait pas que j'étais au courant et que le moment venu je tuerais tout ceux qui s'étaient rallier a lui. Stefan semblait lui aussi convaincu. Mais moi je voyais la faille du plan, Connor avait tenté deux fois de tuer Tyler si ce dernier se retrouvait en face du chasseur il n'hésiterai a pas lui faire la peau et j'avais besoin de Connor vivant.

- Non Tyler tuera Connor si il se retrouve face a lui, dis je alors à Caroline et Stefan.

- Très bien je resterai avec Caroline alors, dis Stefan.

Mais la aussi cela me posait problème. Quitte a devoir trouver un chasseur et chercher une cure autant allier l'utile a l'agréable, et l'agréable consistait a passer le plus de temps possible avec Caroline, de plus je savais qu'elle serait bien plus en sécurité avec moi.

- Le chasseur a du venin de loup garou, je resterai avec Caroline, lançais-je d'un ton sans appel.

Stefan et Caroline me regardèrent tous les deux sans un mot.

- Je doute que Tyler soit d'accord avec ton plan me dit Stefan.

- Tyler n'est pas un problème pour moi, de plus j'ai été plus que compréhensif, je ne l'ai pas tué alors qu'il tentait de retourner mes hybrides contre moi.

- Tu ne peux pas rester avec moi, me dit Caroline, il ne s'approchera pas de moi.

- Je sais me faire discret Love.

Je portait mon verre a mes lèvres et bu d'une traite mon whisky.

- Bien, il est temps de relâcher Jeremy Gilbert, la chasse commence...

Le prochain chapitre viendra assez rapidement normalement comme il est déja écrit mais bon j'esssaie de conserver le peu d'avance que j'ai.


	4. Chapter 4

**Me revoila avec le chapitre 4 (un peu court je vous l'accorde)**

**L'histoire ayant dépassé les 600 vues je me plais a croire que même si vous ne laissez pas de reviews ma fiction vous plait un petit peu. 612 très exactement pour 9 reviews ce qui fait une review tous les 68 clics. **

**Objectif : 1 revivew tous les 50 clics**

**Un peu prétentieux me direz vous ? Je sais , je plaisainte. **

**Merci néanmoins à Klarolisia de me suivre et de me laisser une review à chaque fois pour m'encourager. Tu avais totalement raison quand tu disais qu'une seule review peut contribuer à faire le bonheur de l'auteur. Tes messages me font toujours extrêmement plaisir et je suis contente de mettre le bon dosage de scooby-gang pour ne pas te faire fuir. Même si je sais que certains lecteurs préfèrent que tous les personnes apparaissent dans une fiction, je préfère éliminer ceux qui me font faire une overdose dans la série. Et comme dirais Youssoupha " à force de vouloir plaire à tout le monde on finit par plaire à n'importe qui". **

**Lou: je suis ravie que l'intrigue te plaise. Pour les fautes on me l'a déjà fait remarquer, je tacherai de faire plus attention à l'avenir. J'ai relu ce chapitre 2 fois mais je m'excuse par avance si des fautes de grammaires, d'orthographes, de conjugaisons ou de syntaxes s'y sont glissées. Et j'espère que cela ne rend pas ta lecture trop difficile. **

**Guest: c'est simple, précis, concis, comme cette suite, qui j'espère te plaira. Merci d'avoir laissé une trace de ton passage. **

**Misssummer: Alala que d'exaltation. Ta review est comment dire ... très, très, très enthousiaste. Et très ne veut pas dire trop. L'histoire a l'air de te plaire et tu as l'air d'adorer vu le nombre de "j'adore" que tu as laissé, non pas que j'ai compté hein ( y en a 5 =D ). Bref je poste cette suite rapidement et j'espère qu'elle sera toujours à ton gout. Mais bon normalement ça devrait aller il y a un petit passage Klaro. **

**Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous, passez une excellente soirée de fin d'année et n'oubliez pas CELUI QUI CONDUIT C'EST CELUI QUI NE BOIT PAS.**

**Impatiente de vous retrouver en 2013... :)**

* * *

POV Klaus.

Une fois arrivé chez moi avec Stefan je demandai à un de mes hybrides, Cole, de m'amener le jeune Gilbert. Caroline était rentrée chez elle. Stefan s'assit dans un fauteuil et me dit :

- Je ne te croyais pas si désespéré que ça.

- Le désespoir ne fait pas partie de ma vie Stefan, la persévérance par contre...

Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Cole revient avec Jeremy.

- Stefan ? Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? Tu travailles avec ce malade ?

Le pauvre Jeremy ne comprenait rien, il était enfermé chez moi depuis des jours.

- Bien, jeune Gilbert, je suis ravi que tu sois aussi intéressé que cela, car nous allons avoir besoin de ton aide.

POV Stefan.

Jeremy semblait perdu, je lui expliquai donc pourquoi nous avions besoin de lui.

- Klaus à peut être trouver un moyen de sauver Elena, mais pour cela il nous faut Connor. Il va te relâcher, et dès que Connor t'approchera pour que tu l'aides à démasquer des vampires tu devras lui dire que Caroline en est un, dis je d'un air grave.

- Vous voulez que je l'aide à tuer Caroline, mais vous êtes malade ? S'écria Jeremy.

C'est à ce moment que Klaus intervient.

- Je me chargerai de la protection de Caroline et au moment ou notre chasseur attaquera nous l'attraperons, dis Klaus en se servant un verre.

- Il faudra que tu sois discret, Elena, Damon, Tyler, Matt et les autres ne doivent pas te voir, n'oublie pas que tu es censé être à Seattle, lui rappelai-je.

- Je te conseillerais de commencer par sa caravane c'est isolé tu ne risques pas de tomber sur la joyeuse bande de ta soeur, lui dit Klaus.

POV Caroline.

J'étais rentrée chez moi depuis une heure quand on toqua à la porte d'entrée. J'allais ouvrir et surprise ! Klaus.

- Que fais tu ici?

- Tu as la mémoire courte Love, je viens assurer ta protection, me dit il en rentrant.

Ah oui c'est vrai, il avait déjà été invité à entrer ici , décidément, on n'était plus en sécurité nul part, même chez soi.

- Mais je t'en prie fais comme chez toi.

- C'est bien ce que je comptais faire, dit il en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Décidément cet homme faisait vraiment ce qu'il voulait quand il voulait.

- Tu es au courant que je vis ici avec ma mère, qui est aussi le Shérif de la ville, tu es conscient qu'elle ne va apprécier d'avoir un vampire Originel complètement cinglé sous son toit.

- Liz est au courant je lui ai dit qu'un chasseur de vampire était en ville et avait pris sa fille pour cible, elle est ravie que tu sois sous ma protection.

Ravie? Non mais il rigolait la j'espère, comment ma mère pouvait être ravie qu'un maniaque du contrôle et un meurtrier de masse vive dans notre maison.

- Tu te moques de moi ?

- Eh oui me répondit il avec un petit sourire un coin, je me disais qu'il était temps que les rôles s'inversent.

La il faisait clairement allusion au fait que je me payais sa tête à chaque fois que j'avais du le distraire.

- J'ai effectivement dit à Liz qu'un nouveau chasseur de vampire était en ville, elle risque de passer beaucoup de temps au bureau, poursuivit il en regardant les photos dans le salon.

POV Klaus

Caroline ne semblait pas ravie de me voir dans son salon, je baladais mon regard sur les photos qui étaient au mur. Il y a en avait beaucoup, la plus part de ma jolie blonde d'ailleurs, une avec son père lorsqu'elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 5 ans au zoo, et une avec sa mère qui devait dater d'il y a deux ans. Certaines la représentaient avec ses amies, Elena et Bonnie, quand elle n'était pas encore un vampire, son sourire était tellement ravissant, je ne me rappelais pas l'avoir vu sourire comme cela un jour. Mon téléphone sonna, c'était un sms de Jeremy.

_Rien à la caravane. _

Je soupirais, bien sur je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le chasseur surgisse une seconde après avoir relâché le petit frère du double. Néanmoins je souhaitais que le plan de Caroline marche, qu'elle puisse avoir confiance en elle.

- Que se passe t-il, me demanda Caroline.

Je levais les yeux vers elle, elle avait l'air réellement intéressée par la recherche de la cure, je savais qu'Elena comptait beaucoup pour elle et qu'elle ferait tout pour que sa meilleure amie redevienne humaine. Néanmoins il y avait autre chose je le sentais, et je finirais par découvrir quoi.

- Jeremy n'est pas encore tombé sur le chasseur, lui répondis-je.

- Ah...

Elle semblait déçue.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Sweetheart, il te faut apprendre la patience, et lorsque l'on est un vampire on n'a pas à avoir peur du temps qui passe.

Le regard de Caroline s'assombrit. Elle regarda par la fenêtre avec un air vague puis se tourna vers moi et planta son regard droit dans le mien.

- Tu vas vraiment tout faire pour trouver cette cure pas vrai ?

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question et je sentais qu'elle savait que je ne renoncerais pas.

POV Jeremy

Il n'y avait aucune trace de Connor à la caravane, je venais d'envoyer un sms à Klaus pour le prévenir. Si il y avait un moyen de sauver Elena je ferais n'importe quoi. Y compris retrouver un chasseur de vampire. Je décidai de fouiner un peu dans ses affaires. Ce mec était un véritable fou, en plus de couteaux, de pieux et de balles en bois il y avait également une espèce de panoplie de petit chimiste avec un liquide jaunâtre dedans. Des feuilles avec des formules de scientifiques traînaient partout sur la table qui semblait lui servir de bureau. Il fallait faire des études pour devenir un chasseur de vampire? Moi qui croyais juste que c'était inné et que l'on avait ça dans le sang, si j'étais un potentiel je n'aurais peut être pas du sécher autant de cours de biologie. Mais qu'est ce que je racontais, je n'avais en aucun cas envie de devenir un serial killer, même si les victimes étaient des monstres dénués d'humanité. Enervé de ne rien trouver je donnai un coup de pied rageur dans un mur faisant tomber un carton qui était sur une étagère dont le contenu s'étala par terre.

- Eh merde !

Je m'apprêtai à ramasser les papiers mais une photo attira mon attention . Il s'agissait de Connor et...

- Le pasteur Young, m'exclamai-je à voix haute.

Je pris le cliché en photo avec mon portable et commençai à ranger les papiers après avoir vérifier qu'il n'y avait rien qui puisse m'être utile. Si je ne connaissais rien en chimie, Klaus, lui, saurait peut être ce que représentaient ces formules et ces dessins curieux, je pris donc en photo toutes les pages. Je n'en revenais pas, je complotais avec Klaus et Stefan dans le dos de ma soeur. Pour une fois qu'elle n'essayait pas de m'écarter. Mais bon c'était pour la bonne cause, il fallait la sauver, Elena ne pouvait pas être un vampire, c'était contre sa nature. Je me retrouvai soudain plaqué contrer le mur, le bras coincé derrière le dos.

- Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici?

C'était Connor, décidément il n'avait pas perdu de temps avant de rentrer à la maison.

- Tu veux des vampires ? Je suis venu te dire où tu peux en trouver un... lui dis-je.

- La dernière fois que ton pote Matt m'a dit ou je pouvais trouver un vampire je me suis retrouvé dans la maison d'un taré d'hybride qui t'a demandé de dessiner mon tatouage pour que vous puissiez trouver je ne sais quoi, me dit-il la voix mauvaise.

Effectivement, Klaus m'avait hypnotisé pour que j'oublie et aujourd'hui il avait fait en sorte que je me rappelle de tout.

- Je sais, mais au fond de moi je sais ce que je dois faire, je sais que ce sont des abominations et qu'il faut tous les exterminer, je suis prêt à apprendre ce que tu as à m'enseigner, répondis-je d'une voix déterminée en espérant le convaincre.

Je sentis la pression sur mon bras moins forte et il me relâcha. Je me retournais pour lui faire face.

- Tu dis que je peux te faire confiance ? Donne moi un nom, me dit il le regard dur.

J'hésitai une seconde, j'espérai que Klaus saurait la protéger et qu'il ne lui arriverai rien, je souhaitais sauver ma soeur mais je n'étais pas prêt à sacrifier sa meilleure amie pour ça.

- Caroline...Caroline Forbes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello me revoilà pour un chapitre 5 un peu plus long que d'habitude. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir a le lire que j'en ai eu a l'écrire. **

** Kalyno : merci pour ta review, effectivement 3 jours d'absences et 3 nouveaux chapitres. Je te rassure c'était exceptionnel je n'ai pas l'intention de poster aussi rapidement tu devrais pouvoir suivre facilement. Surtout que les exams approchent a grands pas. **

**Lou : je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise. Quand j'ai commencé a l'écrire je me suis dit "ma cocotte le plus dur sera que ton histoire tienne la route", et j'espère parvenir a écrire quelque chose qui a du sens et non pas un truc sans queue ni tête. **

**Klarolisia: hihihihi oui j'ai utilisé la petite facilité scénaristique Caroline en danger mais bon je suis débutante alors j'ai le droit. Tes reviews sont toujours aussi plaisantes ( sans être complaisantes ). Et concernant ta question sur les exams ça commence le 17 janvier pour moi. Alors viiiiite un dernier chapitre avant l'horreur des partiels, le dernier était tout simplement genial. **

**Misssummer: il me semble que c'est toi qui n'apprécies pas vraiment Tyler peut être que tu apprécieras ce chapitre alors. J'ai hâte t'avoir ton avis une fois que tu l'auras lu. **

**Guest : et toi cher inconnu ( bon a mon avis c'est plutot chère inconnue ) voila ton souhait exaucé et merci d'avoir laissé une trace de ton passage, aussi anonyme soit-il. Qui sait j'ai peut être des lecteurs qui sont agents secrets... (je me prends a rêver)**

**Fin de mes bavardages incessants et place à la lecture. **

* * *

POV Klaus

Jeremy m'avait prévenu qu'il avait retrouvé Connor, ou plutôt que Connor l'avait retrouvé. Il lui avait dit que Caroline était un vampire, maintenant le chasseur allait bientôt passer à l'attaque. Apparemment Connor ne souhaitait pas la tuer ce soir, il voulait d'abord enseigner quelques trucs au jeune Gilbert. Caroline avait donc insister pour que je rentre chez moi le danger n'étant pas présent. Nous maîtrisions la situation, nous aurions capturer Connor d'ici deux jours j'en étais sur. Ils nous suffisaient de lui faire tuer des vampires jusqu'à ce que sa marque de chasseur soit complète et à ce moment la nous pourrions trouver la cure. Cette cure me donnerait à nouveau accès au sang du double et je pourrai à nouveau créer des hybrides comme ce cher Tyler Lockwood s'amusait à tous me les voler. Mais il ne savait pas à qui il se frottait, la seule chose qui me retenait de lui arracher le coeur, était que ce coeur appartenait a Caroline et que je ne ferais rien qui pourrais la blesser. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de me venger sans faire souffrir Caroline. J'envoyais un message à Stefan pour le prévenir que le chasseur ne passerait pas a l'attaque tout de suite mais qu'il se tienne quand même sur ses gardes.

POV Jeremy

Ok ! La je m'étais fait avoir. Connor ne me faisait pas confiance c'est sur, sinon je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais ligoté à une chaise comme un saucisson à l'heure actuelle. Il avait pris mon téléphone et vu le message que j'avais envoyé à Klaus. J'essayais vainement de me détacher pendant qu'il chargeait dans un fusil une espèce de seringue remplie du liquide jaunâtre qui était auparavant dans son kit de petit chimiste.

- Vois tu, me dit-il, j'ai découvert que mélanger le venin de Loup Garou et la verveine avait des propriétés assez intéressantes pour nous les chasseurs de vampires. Le verveine permet d'affaiblir pendant que le venin prend tout son temps pour faire effet. Et contre le venin de loup garou il n'y a rien à faire pour un vampire. Tu n'es pas encore prêt , poursuivit-il, tu vis a côté de ces suceurs de sang depuis bien trop longtemps, tu oublies qui tu es au fond de toi, il suffit juste que je t'aide a te rendre compte de qui tu es réellement pour que le chasseur qui est en toi se réveille.

Il s'assit et commença a tailler des balles en bois.

- Pourquoi as tu envoyé un message à Klaus ? La fille est sous protection c'est ça? Et je suppose que c'est cet Originel qui veille sur elle sinon je ne vois pas pourquoi tu l'aurais prévenu. En tout cas je te remercie maintenant qu'il pense être tranquille jusqu'a demain cela me laisse la nuit pour agir. Cela me laissera quelques heures pour lui délier la langue et lui laisser le temps me donner le nom des autres suceurs de sangs présents en ville pendant qu'elle agonisera.

Ce mec délirait clairement je lui livrai un vampire et lui croyait que je le roulai. Bon c'était ce que j'étais en train de faire, mais il n'était pas censé s'en rendre compte. J'espérais que l'obsession que Klaus avait pour Caroline ferait en sorte qu'il ne la lâcherai pas d'une semelle. Connor continuait de préparer ses affaires pendant que j'essayais de desserrer mes liens. Mon téléphone sonna il le regarda et répondit en souriant.

- Voila qui va nous être utile.

POV Caroline.

Jeremy avait trouvé le chasseur et ne devait pas le quitter d'une semelle selon les ordres de Klaus. J'avais donc encore quelques heures avant qu'un chasseur de vampire totalement cinglé essaie de me tuer, mais je ne me sentais pas totalement en sécurité toute seule, peut être n'aurais-je pas du demander a Klaus de partir. Mais il avait été un parfait de gentleman (comme d'habitude) et n'avait pas insister comme il me savait en sécurité. Au bout de quelques heures à trainer sur le canapé en regardant la télé, la météo prévoyait de fortes pluies et peut être un orage pour la fin d'après midi rien d'intéressant, je décidai de me rendre chez Tyler, depuis cette histoire avec Hayley et les hybrides même si nous étions expliqués nous n'avions pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble et il me manquait. En me garant devant la maison des Lockwood, je repensais à ces derniers jours. J'avais été dure avec Tyler, tout ce que qu'il souhaitait c'était libérer ces hybrides. Il avait passer des jours et des jours à briser tous les os de son corps pour se libérer de l'emprise de Klaus, et je le remerciai avec ma jalousie de fille superficielle. J'avais l'impression d'être la Caroline avait sa transformation. Si tout ce que j'avais gagner en devenant vampire s'envolait, alors décidément devenir un vampire ne m'aurait apporter que du mauvais. Et voila qui me faisait repenser à la cure, ça m'obsédait, si il existait réellement un moyen de redevenir humaine. Je me rendais compte que cela faisait 10 minutes que je rêvassais dans ma voiture quand j'entendis un bruit provenant de la maison : de la musique. Je m'apprêtai a sortir de ma voiture mais je sentis tomber une de mes boucle d'oreilles dans le gravier.

- Merde, grommelai-je.

Je passai 5 minutes à la chercher. Ah enfin je te tiens. Je me dirigeai vers la porte en fourrant la boucle d'oreille dans ma poche et sonnai a la porte mais personne ne répondit. Il y a avait de la lumière et la musique criait a l'intérieur, peut être n'avait-il pas entendu? Je décidai d'entrer, la musique venait de l'étage, et il ne semblait y avoir personne au rez-de-chaussé. Je posai mon sac sur un siège avant de monter à l'étage et me dirigeai vers la chambre de Tyler, la lumière était allumée mais pas une trace de mon hybride de petit ami, la musique hurlait dans mes tympans. J'avançai dans la chambre, j'entendis l'eau couler dans la salle de bain, il était donc sous la douche, j'enlevai ma veste en cuir, mes chaussures, mon jean et mon haut et m'apprêtai a me glisser dans la salle de bain sans bruit. J'étouffai un rire, avec tout ce boucan j'aurais pu arriver en claquettes qu'il ne m'aurait pas entendu. J'ouvrais la porte de et la je hurlais de toutes mes forces.

- TYLER ! NOOON TYLER !

Tyler baignait dans son propre sang, il y en avait partout. Il y avait un trou béant dans sa poitrine à la place de son coeur. Mes jambes ne me tenaient plus, j'enjambai tant bien que mal le rebord de la baignoire, et tombai a moitié sur Tyler en m'agrippant a son corps encore chaud, je tentai de le secouer. Je ne savais plus ou j'étais tout se bousculait dans ma tête, mon corps ton entier tremblait, Tyler ne pouvait pas être mort, la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux était apocalyptique elle ne pouvait pas être vraie. Je hurlais ma douleur. Tout ce sang, il y en avait partout j'en étais couverte, mes sous-vêtements a l'origine blancs avait pris une teinte rouge carmin, en m'accrochant à lui je m'étais accroupie dans une immense mare de sang. Tout à coup je pensai que juste avant que je n'entre dans la maison, j'avais entendu la musique s'allumer et c'était ça qui m'avait tirer de ma rêverie dans la voiture, cela signifiait qu'il y avait quelqu'un de vivant dans cette maison il y a quelques minutes, et il était peut être encore la. La musique continuait de hurler dans la maison, je tentai de me relever mais tous les muscles de mon corps ne semblaient plus vouloir répondre. J'essayai alors de rassembler mes idées, j'arrivais a m'extirper de la baignoire et tendait l'oreille à la recherche du moindre bruit suspect, malheureusement la musique empêchait l'utilisation de mon ouïe vampirique sous peine de me faire exploser les tympans. Les larmes roulait sur mes joues, la douleur était telle que j'avais l'impression d'avoir le même trou béant que Tyler dans la poitrine. On avait arracher mon coeur en même temps que le sien. Mais il n'y avait plus rien que je ne puisse faire pour lui. Ce pouvait-il que ce soit Connor qui soit passé à l'action, Jeremy lui avait dit que j'étais un vampire, mais il savait que Tyler en était un aussi, peut être avait il essayer de terminer son premier meurtre avant de planifier le mien. Ou alors Klaus avait décidé de se venger . Non c'était impossible, Klaus n'avait pas pu faire ça. J'avais l'impression d'avoir un ange et un démon sur chaque épaule. Le premier disait que Klaus ne pouvait pas faire ça, que le peu de sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour moi l'empêchait de faire du mal à Tyler, tandis que le second me disait, tu es stupide a ce point ma pauvre fille, tu penses sincèrement que le vampire le plus puissant de toute l'histoire allait laisser en vie celui qui l'a trahi puis qui a essayer de le tuer simplement pour tes beaux yeux. Je commençais a suffoquer, pourquoi? Les vampire n'étaient pas censés avoir besoin d'air, alors pourquoi avait-je l'impression que l'air se raréfiai dans mes poumons. Je ne pensais pas non plus que nous puissions être sujets a des crises de paniques. Deux options s'offraient a moi. Ou bien c'était Klaus, ce que je refusais de croire, même si c'était ce qui était le moins dangereux pour ma vie. Ou alors c'était Connor et j'étais foutu, sans Klaus ou Stefan je n'avait aucune chance de gagner face à un chasseur expérimenté, surtout vu l'état dans lequel je me trouvais. En sous-vêtement, pleine de sang, incapable de bouger, j'étais prostrée par terre contre les carreaux en faïence de la salle de bain. Mais Tyler était mort et j'avais l'impression que c'était tout ce qui comptait, celui que j'aimais était a quelques mètres de moi, le corps troué par un homme qui n'avait pas hésité avant de lui ôter la vie, baignant dans son propre sang. C'était un cauchemar, il fallait que je me reprenne si je voulais essayer de sortir en vie de cette maison. Réfléchis Caroline. C'est pas vrai, j'avais laissé mon sac en bas avec mon portable dedans bien sur. Tremblante, je me levais en m'appuyant sur le mur blanc contre lequel j'étais assise il y a quelques secondes et qui était maintenant couvert du sang de Tyler. L'odeur du sang de Tyler avait une odeur particulière, il ne m'attirait pas comme le sang humain, mais pourtant j'avais l'impression de sentir quelque chose de bizarre, comme si il n'y avait pas que son sang dans cette pièce, je sentais du sang qui m'attirait donc du sang humain forcément, mais aussi autre chose. Du sang de loup ? Je n'étais pas sure, mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Je ne savais pas si je devais éteindre la musique ou non, sans ce vacarme j'aurais une chance de repérer une quelconque trace de vie dans la maison encore me fallait il accéder jusqu'à a cette saleté de chaine qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce. Tout d'un coup, la pièce devint noire et silencieuse, un coup de tonnerre retentit et un immense éclair déchira le ciel. La météo disait vraie pour une fois et c'était peut être ma seule chance de m'en sortir vivante. Je rampai jusqu'au corps de Tyler l'embrassais et lui murmurait a l'oreille d'une voix étranglée.

- Je te vengerais, je te le promets...

Puis j'essayais de sortir de la salle de bain en faisait le moins de bruit possible. Je tendis l'oreille mais ne percevait aucun bruit, aucun battement de coeur dans la maison à part le vent qui sifflait furieusement dehors entre les arbres de la propriété Lockwood. Je me rhabillait tant bien que mal et me dirigeait vers les escaliers. Seul le bruit de mes talons claquant sur le parquet raisonnait dans la maison, on se serait cru dans un film d'horreur. Un meurtre dans un immense propriété par un soir de tempête. Arrivée en bas je prenais mon sac, et mon téléphone émis un bip qui manqua de me faire faire une crise cardiaque si je n'avais pas été déjà morte. C'était Klaus.

_Mais ou es tu bon sang ? _

Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse de recevoir un texto de l'originel.

POV Connor.

J'avais laissé Jeremy à la caravane attaché a une chaise. Alors comme ça Caroline Forbes était un vampire, j'aurais du m'en douter son petit ami étant un hybride. Je n'avais d'ailleurs pas eu l'occasion de finir la tâche avec lui. J'avais donc deux suceurs a éliminer ce soir. La petite blonde devait être facilement impressionnable, j'avais donc décider de monter un plan pour qu'elle me livre le de noms des vampires qu'elle connaissait. Il fallait que je la kidnappe que je l'amène chez son copain, et la en menaçant un des deux finirait par craquer, mais quand j'étais arrivé devant chez elle, elle sortait, je l'avais donc suivi et surprise ! Elle allait à la maison des Lockwood, décidément elle me facilitait la tâche, je me garai un peu plus loin pour qu'elle ne me voit pas. Pourtant elle ne semblait pas décider à sortir de la voiture tout suite et avait l'air rêveuse. Je décidais donc d'entrer discrètement dans la maison, j'entendais une conversation à l'étage, le garçon avait l'air de se disputer avec quelqu'un, c'était une voix de fille me semblait-il. Je montais en faisant le moins de bruit possible, arrivé sur le palier, je voyais le reflet de la fille dans une vitre elle était nue et n'avait qu'un drap sur elle, c'était cette louve que j'avais vu une fois en ville, en me décalant sur la gauche je voyais maintenant Tyler qui était nu lui aussi.

- Ecoute Hayley c'était juste une fois, je suis désolé, on a déconné ok, disait-il.

- Tu te mens a toi même Tyler, en plus Klaus lui tourne autour tu crois qu'elle ne t'a pas trompé.

- Arrête tes conneries, Caroline ne coucherai jamais avec Klaus, et toi et moi c'est arrivé par accident, c'est elle que j'aime.

- Parce que tu crois qu'elle te pardonnera? lui répondit la louve avec un air dédaigneux.

- Elle ne le saura pas, je ne veux pas lui faire de mal.

- Mais je me ferais un plaisir de la mettre au courant.

- Je t'interdis de faire ça, grogna Tyler.

La louve s'approcha de lui

- Elle ne te comprendra jamais comme je te comprends Ty, elle ne sera jamais une louve souffla t-elle à son oreille.

- Mais je ne suis pas qu'un loup je suis un hybride.

- Peut être mais c'est ton côté loup qui primera, et moi tu ne pourras jamais me blesser contrairement à elle. Il me semble que tu aimais ça tout à l'heure pourtant, tu ne pourras jamais la mordre comme ce que tu as fait avec moi, lui dit elle avec un air à la limite de la décence.

- Ca suffit Hayley, la discussion est close, je vais prendre une douche, tu ferais mieux de partir.

La fille ramassa ses vêtements et se rhabilla . Il resta quelques secondes dans mon champ de vision avant de se diriger vers la douche, au passage il alluma la musique à fond. Décidément ils avaient tous décider de m'aider ce soir, il couvrait lui même les bruits de son propre meurtre. La fille avait finit de se rhabiller, si elle se dirigeait vers l'escalier elle me verrait. Je rentrais donc dans la première pièce à coté de la chambre, un bureau. Je la vis descendre les escaliers en se bouchant les oreilles. C'était le moment. Je fonçais dans la salle de bain et pris une seringue de verveine, je savais que sur lui le venin ne ferait rien, il ne m'entendit pas arriver. Au moment ou je tirais le rideau j'entendis la fille hurler pour couvrir le bruit de la musique :

- J'ai oublier mon sac.

Il se retourna vers moi et et surpris me colla une droit magistrale, m'envoyant valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce ou je me retrouvais embrocher sur un embout de porte serviette un peu pointu. J'attendis qu'il fonde sur moi pour lui planter la seringue dans le cou ce qui le paralysa, une fois que ce fut fait, je lui tirais dessus, faisant un énorme trou dans sa poitrine à la place de son coeur. Caroline n'avait surement pas entendu, en revanche c'était moins sur pour la louve. Je me relevais comme je pouvais mais la blessure saignait énormément et était assez douloureuse. Je plaçais le corps dans la baignoire avec le peu de force qu'il me restait et me tenait prêt sur le côté de la porte.

- Tyler, cria t-elle par dessus le bruit de la musique.

Elle entra dans la pièce et hurla quand elle vit tout le sang, j'eu le temps de lui attraper le bras , le tordre derrière son dos et de la plaquer contre le miroir ce qui eu pour effet de lui ouvrir le visage, elle se mit a saigner, elle essaya de se débattre mais elle n'était pas aussi forte qu'un vampire, et je la maitrisai sans problème malgré la blessure.

- Ecoute moi bien chuchotai-je à son oreille, tu n'es pas un vampire ce qui veut dire que je ne suis pas obligé de de tuer... je n'en ressent pas le besoin tu comprends, tu es un autre genre de monstre, mais le genre de monstre que je ne traque pas, alors tu as trois options. La première, Caroline est en bas dans sa voiture et ne pas tarder à monter, je te laisse ici avec elle et on verra comme elle réagit face au cadavre de son copain et toi à côté, la deuxième je te tue maintenant et je récupère ton venin de louve pour m'aider a exterminer tous les vampires de cette ville, la troisième, tu m'aides a trouver qui sont les vampires dans cette ville a les exterminer et je te laisse la vie sauve.

- Ne me tue pas supplia t-elle.

- On va dire que tu choisis l'option trois alors, sors par derrière, lui dis-je en la poussant. - Mais..

- Dégage, lui dis-je en la relâchant et elle tomba à terre, et ne pense même pas a t'enfuir de la ville je te retrouverai, rejoins moi dans 1 heure devant la caravane a l'orée du bois.

Elle se releva tant bien que mal et s'enfuit. Quand à moi je ne pouvais pas affronter Caroline au corps a corps à cause de ma blessure, il fallait que je récupère la seringue de verveine/venin qui était dans la voiture. Je décidais de sortir par la porte de derrière comme Hayley. J'arrivais dehors et regardait en direction de la voiture de Caroline. Elle était vide, elle devait être entrer dans la maison. Je courais jusqu'a ma voiture, sortait le fusil qui contenait la seringue, et me cachait dans le bois non loin de sa voiture elle finirait bien par ressortir. Deux minutes plus tard, je vis le générateur électrique sauter, et toutes les lumières de la maison s'éteindre. Le tonnerre grondait et un immense éclair zébra le ciel. Elle n'allait pas tarder a sortir, si elle n'entendait personne dans la maison elle se précipiterait en bas pour s'enfuir. Ce qu'elle fit deux minutes plus tard, elle sortit de la maison avec un portable dans les mains, la lumière de l'écran éclaira son visage, elle ne devait prévenir personne alors je tirais. La seringue vint se loger dans son cou, et 3 secondes plus tard elle s'écroula au sol.

POV Klaus

Le fait que Jeremy ait trouvé le chasseur et que celui ci le prenne sous son aile m'avait parut extrêmement simple. Et je me méfiais de ce qui était trop simple. J'envoyais donc un sms à Jeremy.

_Comment et quand compte t-il de s'y prendre._

Le chasseur ne lui ferait jamais confiance au point de lui dire comment il comptais tuer Caroline. Si la réponse me parvenais alors je saurais qu'il y avais un problème et deux minutes plus tard...

_Demain soir après les cours, quand elle rentrera chez elle. Il a des balles spécialement taillées avec son nom dessus_.

D'accord la il y avait clairement un problème. Cela faisait quelques heures que j'avais laissé Caroline seule, je décidais de me rendre chez elle mais n'y trouvais personne. Je lui envoyais donc un sms.

_Mais ou es tu bon sang ? _

POV Caroline.

_Mais ou es tu bon sang ?_

Je sortis de la maison Lockwood mon téléphone à la main et commençais à taper fébrilement sur mon clavier.

_Lock_...

Mais je n'eus pas pas le temps d'aller plus loin que je sentis une brûlure dans mon cou, je reconnaissais la douleur que procurait la verveine mais je n'avais jamais eu aussi mal de toute ma vie. Je sentais le liquide se répandre dans chacune de mes veines et je sentais petit a petit que tout mon corps se paralysait, j'eue juste le temps d'appuyer sur envoi et je sombrais dans le noir la dernière chose à laquelle je pensais était Klaus, j'espérais qu'il viendrait me sauver, encore...


	6. Chapter 6

**Et voilà le chapitre 6 :**

**klarolisia : je sabre le champ' avec toi bien que j'apprécie Tyler j'ai quand même une petite préférence pour Klaus. **

**Kpopjay : Tyler a beu être sexy tu ne l'aimes pas trop ? Ok tu es une femme forte donne moi des conseils je bave littéralement devant son torse loool **

**Laura : contente que tu sois accro mais elle ne sera pas complète de sitôt. En tout j'espère que la suite te conviendra. **

**guest : merci de ton commentaire simple mais efficace. **

**Lestat : 4 reviews d'un coup Waaahou c'est pour pas que je sois démotivée? Ça marche alors merciiiii**

**Guest : contente que l'histoire te plaise. **

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

POV Klaus

_Lock_

- Lock elle se fiche de moi, je suis mort d'inquiétude et tout ce qu'elle trouve a me dire c'est Lock. Qu'est ce qui est verrouillé ?

Tout d'un coup d'un Stefan arriva prêt de moi.

- Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?

- Je viens de passer à la Caravane pour voir si Jeremy et Connor y étaient encore, j'ai trouvé Jeremy ligoté sur une chaise, Connor prévoit de tuer Tyler et Caroline cette nuit il devait d'abord commencer par venir chez Caroline, me dit Stefan à toute vitesse.

- Elle n'est pas la... commençais-je, c'est alors que je compris, elle est chez les Lockwood.

Stefan et moi nous précipitions alors chez les Lockwood, de toute ma vie je n'avais jamais été aussi vite.

POV Connor.

Je m'approchai de la blondinette. Elle était allongée sur les graviers son téléphone était tombé à côté d'elle. Je l'écrasai d'un coup de pied, et commençai à la tirer par un bras sur le gravier. Ma blessure saignait et la douleur se faisait de plus en plus intense. Il fallait que je me dépêche je ne devais pas trainer ici. D'ici quelques minutes elle se réveillerait, elle serait dans les vapes mais le venin agirait plus vite avec la verveine qui l'affaiblissait et il fallait que je l'interroge pour trouver d'autres vampires. Peut être serait elle disposer à m'en dire plus maintenant que son copain était mort elle n'avait plus rien a perdre. Je la sentais qui commençait à remuer sur le sol, elle était en train de se réveiller, j'avais découvert qu'en mettant une dose infime de Verveine cela permettait de ne pas les tuer trop de vite et donc de pouvoir les faire parler, l'inconvénient était qu'ils se réveillaient plus rapidement. Elle devait en plus sentir le sang qui coulait de ma blessure, j'hésitai a lui mettre une autre de dose de verveine, je ne voulais pas la tuer trop vite il me fallait des noms. Elle remua plus fort et réussi a me faire lâcher prise. Elle me fit tomber au sol, je la vis se relever tant bien que mal, décidément elle avait la rage de vivre, mais elle ne m'échapperait pas. Elle essaya de courir vers les bois, je me relevai et la poursuivit, au moment ou je l'atteignis elle se retourna tous crocs dehors, on aurait dit un animal. Un autre éclair zébra le ciel noir. Puis lorsqu'elle me regarda dans les yeux, son visage redevint normal, ses grands yeux bleus remplis de larmes me regardèrent profondément.

- Klaus... me dit elle la voix pleine de larmes, il veut me tuer, il a tuer Tyler, il veut me tuer aide moi et elle se jeta dans mes bras.

Elle délirait, le venin faisait effet trop rapidement et mélanger à la verveine il semblait lui donner des hallucinations, mon dosage n'était pas encore adapté, elle me prenait pour l'autre hybride. Cela allait peut être me faciliter la tache, je la pris dans mes bras.

- Viens suis moi, je ne le laisserai pas te faire du mal, lui chuchotai-je a l'oreille.

Elle semblait bouleversée, qui aurait cru en la voyant si fragile, si frêle qu'elle était monstre.

POV Klaus

J'arrivai à la maison Lockwood avant Stefan, le courant ayant sauté il n'y avait plus de lumière. Les éclairs déchiraient le ciel. J'utilisais mon ouïe vampirique pour repérer un son et j'entendis la voix de Connor provenir des bois.

- Viens suis moi, je ne le laisserais pas te faire du mal.

Qu'est ce qu'il racontait il délirait. Je me précipitai la-bas. Caroline était à moitié avachie dans ses bras, elle était en larmes et pleine de sang.

- Ne le laisse pas me faire du mal Klaus sanglotait-elle.

Klaus ? Elle le prenait pour moi, il était en vie donc elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'hallucinations pour l'avoir tué, peut être que le venin qu'il avait du lui injecter pour qu'elle titube comme ça la faisait délirer.. Puis soudain elle sembla se rendre compte de quelque chose, ses yeux devinrent sombres et des veines apparurent en dessous, ses canines se mirent a pousser, elle s'écarta de lui et regarda sa blessure.

- Tu n'es pas Klaus , grogna t-elle. Je sens l'odeur de ton sang, c'est du sang humain. TU N'ES PAS KLAUS hurla t-elle.

Ok, la il fallait que j'intervienne ou elle le tuerai et le tuer équivalait à ne pas trouver la cure, et à un demi siècle d'hallucination pour elle. Stefan apparut tout d'un coup a mes côtés.

- Décidément tu arrives pile quand il faut en ce moment,lui dis-je, il ne semblait rien comprendre à ce qui se passait sous yeux.

- Occupe toi du chasseur je m'occupe de Caroline.

Mais ma jolie blonde lui avait déjà sauté dessus, et avait planté ses crocs dans sa jugulaire. Stefan et moins nous précipitions sur eux, je vis Connor sortir un pieu de sa ceinture et essayer de le planter dans ses reins je l'interceptai à temps et la détachai de lui pendant que Stefan le plaquait au sol et réussissait à le maitriser. Caroline s'éloigna de moi les crocs toujours sortis et la bouche pleine de sang.

- Tu n'es pas Klaus je le sais, me cria t-elle.

- Si Sweetheart c'est moi, tentai-je de lui dire.

Mais elle ne m'écouta pas et regarda ses mains pleines de sang.

- Oh mon dieu sanglota t-elle, je ne peux pas te tuer, je ne suis pas un monstre...

- Caroline, essayais-je de lui dire d'une voix douce.

Mais elle ne m'écoutais pas, elle regardait toujours ses mains pleines de sang, elle avait de moins en moins de force. Je tournais la tête une seconde pour voir comment Stefan s'en sortait avec le chasseur, mais lorsque je me retournais à nouveau vers elle je vis une éclair blond a l'orée du bois, elle n'était plus la, elle avait utiliser le peu de force qu'il lui restait pour fuir. Je la suivais à toute vitesse, je ne voulais pas lui faire peur, mais si le chasseur lui avait injecter du venin, ce dont j'étais sûr à 99% elle avait besoin de mon sang. Je sentis son odeur, et pourtant je ne la voyais pas. Soudain, elle se jeta sur moi, je l'évitai de justesse et elle s'écrasa contre un tronc d'arbre.

- Caroline, dis je ne me précipitant sur elle. Elle n'avait presque plus de force.

- Je sais que tu n'es pas Klaus chuchota t-elle avec le peu de force qui lui restait. Je sais que tu veux me tuer.

- Bien sur que non que je ne veux pas te tuer Love, lui répondis-je en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et en passant ma main derrière sa tête pour l'aider à se relever.

Je mordis dans mon poignet et le mis a hauteur de sa bouche. Mais elle tourna la tête.

- Tu essaies de me faire croire que ton sang peut me soigner, tu essaies de me faire croire que tu es lui pour que je boives ton sang souffla t-elle, mais ça ne marche pas, je ne boirai pas, je ne veux pas être un monstre...je ne veux pas être ce monstre, tu n'as qu'a me tuer, et ce sera plus simple.

J'étais abasourdi. Elle ne voyait donc pas que je voulais l'aider. Pourquoi le chasseur lui aurait faire boire son sang, cela n'avait aucun sens.

- Pourquoi voudrais-je te faire boire mon sang alors la questionnai-je.

- Tu essaies de me prouver que je suis un monstre, me dit elle les yeux remplis de larmes en me regardant cette fois. Mais je le sais, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour ça.

Son aveu me fendit le coeur. Comment pouvait-elle un seul instant penser qu'elle était monstre, elle était la plus belle créature que la terre ait porté. Délicatement je la pris dans mes bras. Elle n'essaya même pas de débattre tellement elle était faible, je la ramenai devant la maison des Lockwood.

POV Stefan

Caroline s'était enfuie en direction de la forêt, et Klaus l'avait poursuivit. Je donnai un peu de mon sang au chasseur, juste assez pour qu'il ne succombe pas a ses blessures mais qu'il tienne le coup. Je le trainai derrière moi vers la maison des Lockwood pour trouver quelque chose pour l'attacher. Dans une des caves il y avait de la corde. Je le ficelai de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper, l'assommai d'un coup sur la tête et le mis a l'arrière de la voiture de Caroline. Puis je sentis un odeur, une odeur à laquelle je n'avais pas prêté attention au départ : du sang. Je me précipitai vers la source de l'odeur, et le spectacle me laissa horrifié. Tyler gisait dans son propre sang dans la baignoire. La salle de bain était écarlate. Il y avait du sang humain je pouvais le sentir, mais j'avais vu que Connor s'était blessé ce devait être le sien, néanmoins une autre odeur attira mon attention. Du sang de loup, il me semblait. C'était curieux. Je redescendais, je me dirigeais vers les affaires de Caroline qui avait du tomber au sol en même qu'elle. Je vis Klaus arriver vers moi avec Caroline dans les bras, elle était couverte de sang et semblait amorphe.

POV Klaus

Stefan avait ligoté le chasseur et l'avait mis dans la voiture de Caroline.

- Je le ramène chez toi, dit il en saisissant les clefs de Caroline qui étaient par terre a côté de son sac à main.

Quand il se redressa, il me fixa droit dans les yeux et me dit

- Tyler est mort.

Bizarrement la nouvelle ne me fit aucun effet, le bonheur qu'elle aurait pu me procurer fut tempéré par la tristesse que Caroline avait du ressentir ce soir.

- Comment va t-elle, me demanda t-il, en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Mal, on se retrouve chez moi.

Je décidai de ramener Caroline chez elle avec ma vitesse vampirique, après cette soirée je doutais qu'elle ait envie de se réveiller chez moi ou chez Stefan le lendemain matin. Je la posai délicatement sur son lit, mordis mon poignet et l'obligeai a boire. Elle refusa au début puis cessa de se débattre et laissa le liquide chaud couler dans sa gorge. Puis elle laissa tomber sa tête sur l'oreiller les yeux clos. Je n'avais pas envie de la laisser, elle semblait tellement fragile. Je voulus alors allez voir si sa mère était dans la maison afin qu'elle ne soit pas seule, mais elle resserra la pression autour de mes doigts.

- Ne me laisse pas seule s'il te plait souffla t-elle.

Elle avait ouvert les yeux et regardait dans le vide. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus étaient un océan de tristesse. Je n'osais même pas imaginer ce qu'elle avait du vivre ce soir. Mon portable vibra, c'était Stefan.

_Connor est attaché dans ta salle des tortures, Jeremy dessine son tatouage. Je vais m'occuper du cadavre de Tyler. _

- Il est mort, dit elle. Tyler est mort.

Je n'arrivai même pas a me réjouir de la mort de cet abruti tellement elle semblait abattue. On aurait dit qu'une partie d'elle était morte avec lui.

- Il est mort répéta t-elle. Il est mort. Tyler est mort.

Si elle n'avait pas eu de verveine en elle je l'aurais hypnotiser pour lui dire de dormir et de ne pas penser à tout ça, mais je ne pouvais pas utiliser l'hypnose sur elle pendant encore quelque heures, la seule chose que je pouvais faire c'était d'être présent. Je m'allongeai donc a côté d'elle en collant mon torse contre son dos.

- Dors mon Ange, soufflai-je à son oreille.

Je la sentis se détendre à mon contact, mais je la sentais vide a l'intérieur, il n'y avait aucun doute possible, une partie de mon ange était morte avec Tyler Lockwood ce soir, et cela me brisait le coeur.


	7. Chapter 7

**Me revoila avec le chapitre 7! **

**Je n'ai pas posté pendant un petit moment car j'étais en exam mais maintenant c'est finiiii !**

**Enfin bref, un grand merci à tout ceux qui attendaient cette suite, j'espère que vous serez satisfaits ! **

**Petit coup de gueule suite au dernier épisode pour celles et ceux qui l'ont vu, sinon passez votre chemin SPOILER ! **

**Je n'en reviens pas qu'ils aient tué Kol, non mais sérieusement ! Vous aller me faire croire qu'Elena et Jeremy ont réussi a tuer un Originel, bref comme d'hab on nous prend pour des C**s ! Tout ça pour servir les intérêts de la Team Princesse et oui le tatouage est complet plus vite ! Enfin bref la mise en scène Jéremy qui déchire son T-shirt était grotesque ! Elena en mode jalouse de Rebekah et qui veut la daguer c'est pathétique, je ne digère pas non plus la patate que Damon met a Stefan et surtout le fait que celui ci ne riposte pas ! Bref cet épisode m'a déçu ! Mais le pire dans tout ça c'est que ça fait 2 épisodes qu'on a pas vu Caroline...**

**Enfin bref c'était mon coup de gueule de la semaine ! **

**Réponses aux ****reviews:**

**Klarolisia : Eh si Caroline va nous péter un flan pour Tyler ! D'ailleurs c'est une des manières dont j'aime le Klaro, pour moi Caroline aime Tyler mais n'est pas indifférente à Klaus, et j'adore le jeu du chat et de la souris qu'il a (enfin qu'il avait ) dans la série. Donc elle sera triste quelques chapitres, mais elle va se reprendre t'inquiète ! Loin de moi l'idée de la transformer en Elena Bis sinon je me flingue, déjà que j'écris cette fic parce que je fais une overdose d'Elena dans la série alors hein...**

**PS: pas la peine de prendre des actions chez Kleenex ça ne devrait pas durer trop longtemps ! ;) **

**Lou: eh oui notre petite Caro est triste, mais c'est pour ça que c'est un perso que j'aime elle est sensible la petite blonde ! **

**Kpopjay : Ravie que le dernier chapitre t'ai plu ! pour Hayley, on ne va pas la voir pendant quelques chapitres mais je ne garantis rien quand à son meurtre par Klaus (par quelqu'un d'autre ce n'est pas exclu ;) )**

**chikiru-mel : Merci pour tes compliments! Alors comme ça on dirait un vrai épisode ? Wahou ça fait plaisir! J'espère vraiment écrire quelque chose de cohérent et ne pas me perdre moi même dans mon histoire ! **

**Miss Edgington: Wahouuu merci beaucoup pour ta review qui fait vraiment chaud au coeur ! Ravie d'avoir réalisé ton voeux le plus cher: la mort de Tyler ! T'as vu c'était sanglant en plus !J'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances ! **

**Cassandre: et moi j'adore que tu adores alors Merci ;)**

**TheDreamy : J'aime beaucoup ton pseudo ! Merci en tout cas d'avoir signalé ton passage sur mon histoire je suis contente que cela te plaise ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant. **

**Yeyel29 alias Anaëlle : Premièrement merci de ta review. Ensuite, j'adore moi aussi quand Klaus et Caro se cherchent ! Leur relation dans la série est pour moi un peu vouée à l'échec c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je me suis à l'écriture pour palier au manque de Klaro dans la série ( et oui je suis en manque si je n'ai pas ma dise quotidienne). Et c'est surtout à cause du spin-off que je pense que le Klaro va passer à la trappe. Si ils nous mettent Klaus et Hayley ensemble soyons bien claires je dé-cè-de ! **

**Nomiz : Ravie que l'idée te plaise ! Je n'avais pas envie de faire une fiction en suivant une idée trop semblable a celle des épisodes mais pas non plus trop éloignée ! Et comme j'aime bien le fait que Caroline regrette un peu d'être vampire je me suis dit pourquoi pas ... **

**Guest : aussi anonyme sois-tu il semblerait que tu suives ma fiction avec un intérêt particulier au vu te review alors je t'en remercie grandement ! **

**Guest bis : La voila la suite ;) **

* * *

**POV Caroline**

Lorsque je me réveillai ce matin la, je me sentis vide, je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux je savais que Tyler était mort, et je n'avais plus la force de continuer à vivre. Pourtant je sentis une main posée sur ma hanche et une autre qui me caressait les cheveux, j'ouvris alors les yeux difficilement et vit Klaus qui me regardait.

- Bonjour, me dit il.

**POV Klaus.**

Caroline avait pleuré toute la nuit , elle ne s'était endormie que vers 5 heures du matin car les larmes ne venaient plus. Tout son corps était secoué de spasmes. Je n'osais pas bouger de peur de la réveiller. Stefan m'avait envoyé un message pour savoir ou j'étais et je lui avais répondu que je ne pouvais la laisser seule ce soir, qu'il fallait qu'il s'occupe de Connor et Jeremy tout seul. J'avais moi même fini par m'endormir. Vers 10 heures du matin, elle avait fini par bouger et s'était retournée, et c'était son souffle dans mon cou qui m'avait réveillé. Il était profond et régulier comme si elle dormait paisiblement, d'un sommeil réparateur, alors que je savais que la tristesse qui l'avait envahie avait eu raison de sa force et qu'elle était tout simplement épuisée après ce qu'elle avait vécu. Une demi-heure plus tard je la sentis plus agitée elle était en train de se réveiller. Je jouais alors avec une de ses mèches de cheveux sans m'en rendre compte. Elle avait encore du sang sur ses vêtements et son visage, et si sa mère était rentrée dans la chambre elle aurait hurlé tellement l'état de sa fille faisait peur. Mais je ne l'avais pas entendu entrer de la nuit, et je n'entendais aucun coeur battre dans la maison, nous étions seuls. Elle était à présent réveillée, je le sentis, sa respiration était irrégulière, mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir ouvrir les yeux. Je la comprenais, et cela me faisait mal de voir a quel point la mort de Tyler l'affectait. Hier dans la forêt, quand elle me prenait pour le chasseur elle m'avait carrément dit de la tuer. Elle ne souhaitait pas vivre dans un monde ou Tyler était mort. C'était comme si plus rien ne comptait pour elle. Je repensai alors à la photo que j'avais vu la veille dans le salon, et je sus que jamais plus elle ne sourirait comme ça. Ses yeux papillonnèrent puis s'ouvrirent difficilement.

- Bonjour, lui dis je en chuchotant.

**POV Caroline.**

Klaus me regardait, il était rester au près de moi. Je venais de passer la pire nuit de ma vie. J'avais l'impression d'avoir un trou béant dans la poitrine. La douleur était telle que je ne pensais pas y survivre. Si j'avais eu assez de force j'aurais hurler ma peine jusqu'à en mourir, si j'avais eu assez de larmes j'aurais pleuré jusqu'a en assécher mon corps tout entier. Ma nuit avait été parsemée de cauchemars tous plus horribles les uns que les autres, je revoyait sans cesse le coeur de Tyler arraché de sa poitrine, je le revoyais baigné dans son propre sang, et je pensais que si je n'avais pas rêvasser dans ma voiture et fait tomber cette saleté de boucle d'oreille, j'aurais pu arriver a temps, j'aurais pu le sauver, Tyler serait en vie. Mais mon stupide égoïsme et mon envie furieuse de redevenir humaine m'avait empêcher de sauver l'homme que j'aimais. J'étais arriver trop tard. La seule chose dont j'arrivais a me souvenir clairement était le déchirement que j'avais ressenti dans ma poitrine quand j'avais découvert son corps. Je me souvenais vaguement avoir reçu une seringue mais après les images devenaient confuses dans ma tête, Klaus se transformant en Connor et essayant de me tuer, cela n'avait pas de sens. Je ne comprenais rien. La seule chose qui semblait réelle était la sensation vide intense que je ressentais dans mon ventre. Klaus ne me quittait pas des yeux, il n'attendait de réponse, il savait que je n'avais pas assez de force pour lui répondre. J'aurais voulu qu'il m'hypnotise, qu'il me fasse oublier toute cette nuit, qu'il me dise de dormir pour l'éternité et que tout irait bien, que la douleur s'effacerait et que le trou béant que j'avais dans la poitrine allait se refermer. Je vis alors ses pupilles s'agrandir, son visage s'approcher du mien et comme si il avait lu en moi il me dit:

- Dors mon ange, tout ira bien, petit à petit la douleur va s'effacer je te le promets. Je reste au près de toi, fais de beaux rêves, je ne te laisserai pas seule, murmura t-il.

Mes paupières se firent lourdes, mais je ne voulais pas lutter alors je me rendormis.

**POV Klaus**

Caroline s'était endormie comme je lui avait demandé, j'essayais d'orienter ses rêves vers quelque chose de paisible, mais je la laissais seule maitre à bord, et elle rêvait de _Lui_, il était vivant, et elle lui souriait, elle lui souriait comme jamais elle ne me sourirait, mais tout ce qui comptait pour l'instant c'était qu'elle était heureuse, elle était avec celui qu'elle aimait et ne ressentais plus la peine due à la perte de l'être cher. Deux heures plus tard j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, c'était Liz qui rentrait, je sortis tout doucement du lit et descendis pour voir le Shérif.

- Que faites vous ici ,me questionna t-elle.

Elle vit alors le sang sur mes vêtements et devient livide.

- Oh mon Dieu Caroline.

Elle courut vers les escaliers, mais je la retins.

- Elle dort.

- Elle n'est pas blessée ?

Que répondre à ça, les blessures qu'elle avait, mon sang les avait guéries. Malheureusement ce n'était pas assez pour réparer un coeur brisé.

- Tyler est mort, mais nous avons capturer le chasseur Liz, elle ne court plus aucun danger. Il faudrait que vous restiez avec elle aujourd'hui, elle dort pour le moment je l'ai hypnotisée, elle a besoin de repos. Ses vêtements sont plein de sang mais ce n'est pas le sien ne vous en faites pas . Elle a reçu du venin de loup garou mais je lui ai donné mon sang, ça devrait aller.

Liz me regardait avec les yeux d'une folle, je sentais la discorde qui s'opérait en elle. Elle hésitait entre me remercier pour avoir sauver sa fille, ou m'insulter pour ne pas l'avoir protéger et et pire l'avoir mise en danger. J'avais été stupide d'accepter le plan de Caroline. Elle n'était pas assez expérimentée face à un chasseur. Pire j'avais été stupide de la laisser seule, et de faire confiance à ce Jeremy Gilbert. Je savais qu'il n'aurait pas pu berner le chasseur et il allait en payer les conséquences. Même si je ne pouvais pas le tuer car il allait nous être utile je pouvais le faire souffrir.

- Vous devriez monter la voir.

Je sortis de la maison tandis que Liz montait à l'étage.

**POV Stefan**

_Je pars de chez Caroline. Liz est avec elle. _

Klaus venait de m'envoyer ce message. J'avais demandé a Jeremy de dessiner le tatouage de Connor qui avait du s'agrandir quand il avait tuer Tyler. Pendant ce temps j'étais parti récupérer le corps de Tyler, mais je ne savais pas quoi en faire, je ne pouvais pas l'enterrer comme ça dans la forêt. Caroline et même Carole ne pourrait pas faire leur deuil. J'avais donc décider de le mettre au caveau des Lockwood en attendant de parler a Caroline. Puis j'avais entrepris de nettoyer la salle de bain. Me revenait alors en mémoire ce que j'avais sentis la veille. Du sang de loup. Il y avait eu un loup garou ici pendant la bagarre hier, mais il n'y avait que le corps de Tyler, donc il était encore en vie. Il fallait que j'en parle à Klaus. Carole devait rentrer de voyage le lendemain le choc serait terrible pour elle. Je rentrais chez Klaus pour voir ou en était Jeremy.

**POV Hayley.**

J'étais prostrée dans la caravane de Connor cela faisait des heures et des heures que je l'attendais, mais il n'arrivais pas. Et si Caroline avait réussi a le tuer. Je ne pouvais pas bouger je repensais encore à Tyler qui était mort. Si Caroline l'avait tuer alors quelqu'un allait surement venir ici, il fallait que je m'enfuis que je quitte la ville. Mais je ne pouvais plus bouger, je finis par m'endormir.

**POV Klaus**

J'arrivais chez moi en même temps que Stefan.

- Comment va t-elle, me demanda t-il.

Décidément elle n'avait que cette phrase en tête.

- Mal, hurlai-je.

Je me dirigeais a toute vitesse dans la pièce ou je savais trouver Connor et Jeremy, celui portait sa bague, parfait, avant même qu'il n'ait pu comprendre ce qui se passait je lui avait brisé la nuque et il s'étala au sol.

- Mais tu es malade, cria Stefan qui se précipita sur lui.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dans quelques heures tout sera réparer grommelai-je.

Stefan se releva et avança vers moi les yeux noircis par la rage.

- C'est TOI qui l'a mise en en danger, TU devais la protéger, TU as accepté son plan, tout ça pour lui montrer que tu la soutenais et essayer de te rapprocher d'elle. Tu es pathétique, me cracha t-il au visage

S'en était trop je le saisis a la gorge et le plaquait contre un mur.

- Tu étais d'accord aussi mon ami, et si Tyler n'avait pas essayé de corrompre mes hybrides le chasseur ne se serait pas échappé, et cet abruti serait encore en vie hurlai-je hors de moi.

- On dirait qu'il y a des désaccords dans l'équipe, dit une voix au fond de la pièce.

Connor, je l'avais presque oublié celui la. Je relâchai Stefan et me tournai. J'avançais très lentement vers lui jusqu'à avoir mon visage a quelques centimètres du sien.

- Ecoute moi bien, je ne vais pas te tuer parce que j'ai encore besoin de toi, lui chuchotai-je, mais une fois que j'aurais ce que je veux, je te tuerai en te faisant tellement souffrir que tu vas y penser chaque seconde jusqu'a ce que ce moment béni arrive, et tant pis si je dois subir un demi siècle d'hallucination par la suite, la vision de ton corps déchiqueté que je jetterai aux loups en vaudra largement la peine.

Mon regard se braqua dans le sien et je le sentis tressaillir. Je sortais de la pièce en enjambant le corps du jeune Gilbert au sol.

**POV Stefan**

J'étais rentré à la pension. J'avais prévenu les autres que Tyler était mort ainsi que le chasseur. Elena et Bonnie s'étaient précipitées chez Caroline, tandis que Damon m'avait rejoint à la pension.

- Est ce qu'il va réapparaitre mystérieusement dans deux jours Stefan, me demanda t-il en se servant un verre de Scotch.

- Non Damon, il est mort.

- Qui l'a tué ?

Klaus m'avait dit que si un vampire tuait un chasseur alors il était victime d'hallucination, nous avions donc convenu de dire que c'était Liz qui lui avait tiré dessus et qui l'avait fait sortir de nos vies définitivement pour sauver sa fille.

- C'est le Shérif Forbes lui répondis-je d'un ton morne.

Mais Damon ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire et était apparemment au courant de pas mal de choses.

- Comme c'est pratique me dit-il. Comme ça pas d'hallucination. Allons Stefan si tu arrêtais de te payer ma tête. Qu'est ce que tu fous avec Klaus en ce moment.

- Continues donc de t'occuper d'Elena et de lui apprendre comment se nourrir je m'occupe de garder Klaus à distance.

Damon ne me croyait pas il voyait bien que quelque chose clochait.

**POV Caroline**

J'étais réveillée depuis quelques minutes. J'avais entendu du bruit au rez de chaussé. J'aurais pu aisément savoir qui c'était en me servant de mon ouïe surdéveloppée mais je n'en avais pas la force. J'entendis quelqu'un monter les escaliers et ouvrir la porte de ma chambre.

- Caroline, me dit ma mère, Elena et Bonnie sont ici.

Je ne répondis pas. Je n'avais ni l'envie ni la force, peut être finirais-je par perdre ma voix si je restais assez longtemps sans parler. Je ne bougeais même pas, mais ma mère ne démordait pas.

- Je les fais entrer ma chérie je ne veux pas que tu restes seule et je dois repartir travailler.

Je sentis à sa voix qu'elle se sentait démunie face à mon état. Je ne voulais pas les voir, je ne voulais voir personne, je voulais rester seule. Mais elles semblaient en avoir décider autrement. J'avais le dos tourné a la porte mais je les sentis entrer dans la chambre.

- Caroline... commença Bonnie.

Mais elle ne trouvait pas les mots, elle ne savait pas quoi me dire pour me réconforter, de toute façon personne n'aurait su quoi me dire, aucun mot, aucune parole, n'aurait pu me faire aller mieux. Cela m'avait fait du bien de dormir, mon sommeil avait été paisible j'avais eu des rêves agréables pendant quelques heures, je savais que c'était Klaus qui les avaient provoqués, et je lui en était reconnaissante, il m'avait donné du répit, mais lorsqu'il était reparti, les cauchemars avaient repris le dessus. J'étais consciente qu'il m'avait hypnotisé pour je dorme et que je fasse de beaux rêves, mais une fois parti, l'horreur de la scène qui s'était déroulée sous mes yeux hier soir avait été plus forte que l'hypnose de l'originel. Je sentis les filles s'asseoir sur mon lit.

- Caroline je suis tellement désolée murmura la voix d'Elena.

Et cela finit de rouvrir le trou dans ma poitrine. Elena était toujours celle de qui on se souciait, elle était incapable de choisir entre deux frères, préférant les laisser se déchirer entre eux. Elle me dégoutait. Elle n'était pas désolée, elle s'en moquait j'en étais sure. Si j'avais eu la force, je lui aurais crier de sortir de me laisser tranquille, qu'elle ne savait pas ce que je ressentais. Elle ne se doutait pas un instant de ce que Stefan faisait pour elle, pour trouver la cure. Je voulais juste mourir, mais même cela je n'en avais pas la force. Je voulais juste enlever ma bague et laisser le soleil lécher ma peau jusqu'a ce que je ne sois plus que poussière, mais je me souvenais de la promesse faite à Tyler, j'avais promis de le venger. Je ne m'en sentais pas le courage. Les filles restèrent au près de moi pendant quelques minutes puis lorsqu'elles virent que toutes leurs tentatives de me faire parler restaient vaines, elles décidèrent de me laisser seule.

- Nous descendons au salon Caroline, jusqu'a ce que ta mère revienne,me dit Bonnie d'une voix douce. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose n'hésite pas à appeler.

Elle m'embrassa sur le front puis elles sortirent toutes les deux de ma chambre. Je ne bougeais pas d'un millimètre, mes yeux commençaient a devenir vitreux a force de regarder dans le vide.

Je laissai la douleur m'envahir entièrement, je la méritais, je ne l'avais pas sauvé, je méritais de souffrir.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver dans une semaine !

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions bonnes ou moins bonnes (pour ne pas dire mauvaises )

Bisous

Impatiente


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous (on ne sait jamais), Me revoilà en ce dimanche matin ou la neige commence à tomber dans ma ville, avec un huitième chapitre. **

**J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. **

**En** **ce qui concerne le dernier épisode (lecteurs qui ne l'aurait pas vu sauter quelques lignes), autant j'ai adoré Klaus qui embroche Caroline et qui la mord, autant je n'ai pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout aimé la manière dont Caroline se comporte. Donc avis à la population je ne vais certainement pas prendre le même chemin !**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**TheDreamy: Merci d'avoir laissé ton impression. Je sais que j'avais posté le dernier chapitre après un long moment, mais je promet de mettre à jour plus régulièrement, une fois par semaine normalement. **

**Kpopjay : héhéhé je suis mal pour Caroline aussi, mais je ne suis pas trop sadique, elle devrait aller mieux bientôt...enfin pas tout de suite... mais bientôt. Surtout qu'elle ne connait pas les véritables circonstances de la mort de Tyler (ok la je deviens sadique...)**

**Mel023: Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu. Par contre je ne sais pas si dois être heureuse ou non de t'avoir mis les larmes aux yeux, je n'aime pas rendre les gens tristes, mais d'un autre côté cela veut dire que j'ai bien fait passé l'émotion alors...**

**Guest : Je ne sais pas trop quoi te répondre, si ce n'est que si tu as des problèmes avec quelqu'un du forum peut être ferais tu mieux de lui en parler directement, car je ne peux malheureusement rien pour toi, de plus ce n'est pas super agréable de retrouver ce genre de commentaire sur ma fanfic. Cela me servira de leçon j'ai activé la fonction pour vérifier toutes les reviews maintenant...;) **

**Stephtvdiaries : Contente que le chapitre t'ai plu (je dois avouer que j'adoore lire "très bon chapitre" c'est bon pour moi égo ) voila la suite ! **

**PL: ta review est certes courte, mais m'a fait extrêmement plaisir. C'est vrai que le fait de publier et d'être lu est vraiment cool, mais c'est encore mieux d'avoir des gens qui suivent réellement et attendent la suite à la fin de chaque chapitre. Et c'est ENCORE mieux quand ils adorent le fait de suivre la vic, alors un grand merci ! **

**La suite : la voila **

* * *

Chapitre 8:

**POV Klaus.**

Il nous fallait des vampires a tuer. Soit je sacrifiais les hybrides qui s'étaient retournés contre moi soit il nous fallait en trouver d'autres. Maintenant que Tyler était mort les hybrides seraient obligés de se retourner vers moi, mais leur trahison ne passerait pas et bien que je n'étais pas sur de trouver la cure pour pouvoir en fabriquer d'autres je ne pouvais faire taire cette envie de les tuer en moi. Je décidais d'aller voir comment se portait Caroline.

**POV Stefan**

Damon venait de partir, apparemment le sorcier de Bonnie, Shane, en connaissait un rayon sur les chasseurs. Sinon jamais mon frère n'aurait été au courant pour les hallucinations.

Maintenant que nous avions le chasseur il nous fallait des vampires pour faire grandir son tatouage. Il fallait que je vois ça avec Klaus, mais avant je décidai d'aller voir Caroline.

**POV Caroline.**

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit. C'était ma mère.

- Caroline les filles sont parties.

Elle s'assit sur le rebord de mon lit.

- Ma puce, chuchota t-elle en me caressant les cheveux, je me sens tellement impuissante à te voir comme ça. J'aimerais tellement te dire que ça va aller, que la douleur va disparaitre, mais je ne peux pas te mentir. Ça n'ira mieux que si tu vas de l'avant. Le temps ne guérit pas tout ma chérie. Pour aller mieux il faut le vouloir.

Elle essayait de trouver les mots justes , mais chaque seconde qui passait me faisait sombrer un plus.

- Caroline ma chérie, il faut que tu te reprennes. Je sais que ce que je te demande te parait impossible, mais je ne peux pas te regarder couler sans rien faire. Tu es mon bébé, la chair de ma chair, le sang de mon sang.

J'entendais les sanglots dans sa voix et cela me déchira encore plus. Mais je n'avais pas la force de bouger.

- Je vais te faire couler un bain ma puce, tu en as besoin, cela te fera bien du bien.

Elle se leva, et sortit de ma chambre.

**POV Klaus**

Je venais d'arriver devant chez Caroline, et la première chose que je vis fut Stefan assit sur les marches du perron.

- Que fais tu ici?

Il releva la tête vers moi.

- La même chose que toi, je viens voir comment elle va. Quand je suis arrivé Bonnie et Elena sortaient, alors j'ai attendu pour ne pas avoir à les croiser.

- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi tu es assis ici maintenant.

- Je réfléchissais à comment j'allais pouvoir m'excuser d'avoir mis sa vie en danger.

- Dans ce cas, allons y ensemble si elle tente de tuer l'un de nous l'autre pourra le sauver, mais je ne pense pas que ça arrivera, lui répondis-je en souriant mais le coeur n'y était pas.

Stefan se leva et je toquai à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard Liz vint nous ouvrir. Elle n'avait pas bonne mine. Elle se plaça sur le côté pour nous laisser entrer.

- Est ce qu'elle est réveillée, lui demandai-je.

- Oui, répondit le Shérif en reniflant, mais elle refuse de se lever ou même de parler. Elle ne veut rien manger. J'ai même essayer de la convaincre de prendre un bain mais elle ne veut pas, elle ne bouge pas.

Liz s'effondra, elle s'assit sur le canapé et se mit à sangloter. D'un signe de tête Stefan me fit comprendre qu'il s'occupait d'elle. Je montai alors à l'étage pour voir comment elle allait.

J'ouvris la porte, elle était toujours dans son lit, dans la même position dans laquelle je l'avais laissée le matin même. Je m'approchai tout doucement et m'assit à côté d'elle, ses yeux étaient ouverts, mais son regard était vide.

- Je sais que Bonnie et Elena sont venues te voir. Ta mère dit que tu refuses de te lever Caroline.

Je savais que ce que je disais n'avait aucune importance mais elle voyait que j'étais à ses côtés. Je m'accroupis à côté de son lit au niveau de sa tête, son regard était toujours fixe et elle ne semblait pas me voir.

- Caroline, chuchotai-je, il faut que tu te reprennes, je te jure de le tuer. Quand nous aurons trouvé la cure je te jure de le tuer de mes propres mains.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent alors les miens. J'entendis Stefan monter l'escalier, Liz était restée en bas, je l'entendais faire chauffer une bouilloire.

Il poussa doucement la porte et entra dans la pièce. Je croisai son regard et vis qu'il semblait réellement affecté.

- Je descends lui dis-je.

Stefan s'approcha d'elle pendant que je rejoignais Liz à la cuisine.

**POV Stefan**

Je m'approchai de Caroline et m'assis sur le rebord du lit. J'avais bien vu au regard de Klaus, que lui non plus n'avait pas réussi à la faire parler. Elle ne se retourna pas, ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle semblait fixer un point invisible par la fenêtre. J'allai donc m'allonger de l'autre côté du matelas pour lui faire face, je posai ma tête tout de doucement sur l'oreiller.

- Je n'ai pas encore enterré son corps, lui chuchotai-je. Je sais que tu veux lui faire tes adieux. Mais pour cela Caroline il faut que tu te lèves. Je ne pourrais pas attendre indéfiniment...

Je m'interrompis, je ne pouvais pas laisser un corps en décomposition trop longtemps mais comment dire à Caroline qu'il fallait qu'elle se reprenne avant que le corps de Tyler ne commence à pourrir. Carole avait eu Liz au téléphone et savait que son fils était mort. Plus rien ne la retenait a Mystic Falls, et elle avait dit qu'elle ne rentrerait pas.

Mes mots n'avaient pas l'air d'atteindre la jeune vampire. Je ne savais que faire pour la faire réagir.

Elle ferma les yeux, elle semblait épuisée, je décidai de la laisser dormir. Je sortis alors de la chambre et rejoignis Klaus en bas.

Liz se servait une tasse de thé lorsque j'entrai dans la cuisine. Klaus était assis autour d'une table, devant lui il y avait un verre vide, je fis de même et Liz s'installa entre nous.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose Stefan me demande t-elle.

- Non merci.

Le silence se fit pendant 5 minutes. Ce fut Liz qui le rompit. Elle planta son regard dans celui de Klaus et d'une voix mal assurée lui demanda:

- Je veux que vous l'hypnotisiez.

Klaus la regarda comme si elle était folle.

- Je ne peux pas Liz... je ne peux pas faire ça, lui répondit l'originel.

- Vous ne pouvez pas ou vous ne voulez pas ?

- Liz, je ne peux pas jouer avec ses sentiments comme ça, ce ne serait pas pas honnête de ma part. Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas et je ne veux pas.

Liz se tourna alors vers moi.

- Stefan le fera alors, dit elle les yeux remplis d'espoir en me regardant.

- Je suis désolée Liz, mon régime ne permet pas de l'hypnotiser ça ne marchera pas. Il n'y a que Klaus qui puisse le faire.

Liz se leva d'un coup et renversa sa tasse sur la table.

- Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas, demanda t-elle en se tournant vers Klaus, Caroline est devenue un vampire par votre faute à vous tous, elle devenue ce que son père a toujours détesté, elle a été torturée je ne sais combien de fois à cause de tous vos plans, elle a perdu son père, elle m'a presque perdue moi, et maintenant Tyler, termina t-elle la voix étranglée, c'est injuste, vous ne pouvez pas la laisser souffrir sans rien faire. Même vous vous n'êtes pas aussi cruel.

- Liz, Caroline est forte, lui répondit Klaus en se levant à son tour, laisser lui quelques jours et je vous jure que si elle n'arrive pas a émerger je vous aiderai.

Nous quittions la maison. Une fois dehors nous marchions quelques mètres ensemble sans un mot, l'état de Caroline nous peinait tout les deux. Mais il ne fallait pas que la mort de Tyler soit vaine.

- Il faut commencer à faire grandir son tatouage, dis je en brisant le silence.

**POV Klaus**

Stefan avait raison. Nous devions nous occuper de Connor.

- Ça tombe bien j'ai quelques hybrides à punir.

- Tu es prêt à sacrifier tes hybrides ?

- Ils m'ont trahis, Tyler mort, ils vont s'empresser de revenir vers moi mais ils ne savent pas ce qui les attendent. Tu as enterrer le corps?

- Pas encore, j'attendais que Caroline soit prête.

Caroline n'était pas prête, elle ne le serait peut être jamais vu l'état dans lequel elle était. Je repensais a ce que m'avait dit Liz, j'aurais pu l'hypnotiser, lui dire que Tyler était parti mais qu'elle ne devait pas être triste, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à la regarder droit dans les yeux. Je n'avais pas le courage de lui enlever l'amour qu'elle avait eu pour lui, et qu'elle aurait toujours. Stefan me coupa de ma rêverie.

- Il y avait un troisième personne le soir ou Tyler est mort, il y avait du sang de loup.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai senti du sang de loup dans la salle de bain ou j'ai trouvé le corps de Tyler en plus de son sang et de celui de Connor.

Je m'arrêtai. Hayley ? Elle était là le soir ou Tyler était mort.

- Qu'est ce qu'Hayley faisait la, demandai-je à Stefan.

- Qu'est ce qui te fais croire que c'était elle.

- C'est la seule louve à des kilomètres a la ronde qui ne soit pas un hybride.

**POV Stefan**

Effectivement je n'avais pas pensé à ça. C'était forcément Hayley.

- Il n'y avait que le corps de Tyler elle doit encore être en vie. Il faut la retrouver, savoir pourquoi elle était la, elle nous a peut être vu emporter le chasseur. Elle était surement au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

- Ça m'étonnerait, cette louve aidait Tyler à délier les hybrides, il faut qu'on la retrouve. Je m'occupe du chasseur trouve la, me dit il.

- Je pense que tu devrais songer à ce que t'a demandé Liz.

Klaus se retourna vers moi ouvrit la bouche pendant quelques secondes sans rien dire.

- Si elle ne sort pas de sa léthargie on verra, me dit il finalement.

Plus il disparut en moins d'un seconde. J'hésitais à aller chez Elena, mais si Damon l'aidait à contrôler sa soif de sang je ferais peut être mieux de me tenir à l'écart, en plus il fallait que je chercher Hayley. Je décidai d'aller chez Bonnie pour voir si elle ne pouvait pas m'aider.

* * *

**La suite dimanche prochain, pas trop tôt hein ! Le samedi soir c'est le moment de la décompression alors faut pas s'attendre à ce que je lève aux aurores ! **

**Bisous Bisous **

**_Impatiente_ de vous retrouver dans une semaine **


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour ! Me revoila avec le chapitre 9. **

**Seulement deux reviews pour ce chapitre alors je suis un petit peu déçue, mais bon c'est pas grave, je vois le nombre de clics augmenter alors je sais que vous lisez quand même et c'est ce qui compte. **

**Les deux derniers chapitres n'étaient pas très joyeux pour notre pauvre Caroline, elle va se reprendre ne vous en faites pas, avec l'aide de notre hybride préféré bien sur ( peut être même dans ce chapitre la). **

**Concernant le dernier épisode 4x15 je pense qu'il était a la hauteur de nos attentes pour l'intrigue de la cure et les scènes Klaroline étaient vraiment belles alors j'ai hâte voir la suite ! **

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**TheDreamy: je suis contente d'avoir une lectrice assidue, j'espère que cela continuera et que tu aimeras suivre ma fic jusqu'à la fin. Pour l'hypnose réponse dans le chapitre qui suit ! ;) **

**Mel-Chikiru: c'est la première fois que je te rencontre me semble t-il, mais ta review laisse sous-entendre que tu suis ma fiction, alors j'espère que tu ne lâcheras en chemin. La suite la voila ! **

* * *

POV Klaus

Une semaine avait passé depuis que nous étions allés voir Caroline avec Stefan. Il était allé voir Bonnie pour qu'elle l'aide à trouver Hayley, malheureusement celle ci n'avait pas été d'une grande utilité, et avait dit à Stefan qu'elle pensait que la louve avait quitté la ville. Tous mes hybrides étaient revenus comme je l'avait prédit et je les avais "offert" à Connor. J'avais quand même bien amorcé la tâche et je les avais amochés avant de lui envoyer, bien qu'ils soient hypnotisés et qu'ils aient reçu pour ordre de se laisser tuer. Onze. J'avais sacrifié onze hybrides, onze traitres. Le tatouage de Connor grandissait mais n'était pas complet il nous fallait d'autres vampires mais je ne comptais pas donner le peu d'hybrides qu'il me restait. J'avais hésité à tuer Damon puis je m'étais ravisé, Stefan était bien assez morose en ce moment. Il passait ses journées a essayer de comprendre comme l'épée pouvait nous aider a décrypter le tatouage puis allait voir Caroline. Damon avait définitivement emménager chez Elena pour l'aider à contrôler sa soif ce qui avait définitivement fini d'achever mon partenaire de crime. Lorsque Stefan arriva chez moi ce jour, il était encore plus morose que d'habitude si c'était possible, cela ne pouvait avoir qu'une cause, ma jolie blonde ne devait pas aller mieux.

- Je pense que tu pourrais intervenir, me lança t-il avant de s'affaler sur le canapé avec un verre de Whisky.

- Pardon ?

Je me retournais vers lui l'air surpris.

- Ça suffit Klaus, Caroline n'a pas bougé de la semaine, elle ne s'est pas levée, n'a rien avalé, même pas une poche de sang, ne s'est pas douchée et n'a dit aucun mot. Liz commence à désespérer et moi aussi.

La situation devenait effectivement assez délicate. J'avais dit à Liz que je ferais quelque chose si sa fille ne revenait pas à elle, mais secrètement j'avais espéré que Caroline réagirait. J'enfilai ma veste et me rendis chez les Forbes en voiture. Liz n'étais pas la, je n'entendais aucun coeur battre dans la maison j'entrai donc et montai à l'étage Caroline était toujours dans son lit et quelqu'un avait mis une couverture son corps, il n'y avait plus que ses cheveux blonds qui dépassaient. Je me mis en face d'elle.

- J'ai été patient Love, plus que patient, mais maintenant il faut que tu réagisses, sinon ta mère me demandera de t'hypnotiser pour effacer ta peine, et je ne veux pas effacer ta peine car cela reviendrait a effacer l'amour que tu as eu pour lui, et je ne ferais jamais ça.

Caroline ne réagit pas, j'enlevai ma veste et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, j'allumai l'eau froide à fond et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir je l'avait prise dans mes bras et nous étions tout les deux sous l'eau glacée.

- Aaaaaaaaaaah... Mais ça ne va pas ! Tu es malade.

Enfin ma Caroline parlait, moi qui avait cru ne plus jamais entendre le merveilleux son de sa voix, elle essaya de m'échapper mais je la tenais ferment par la taille. Je savais que le froid en soit n'aurais pas d'effet sur elle, mais l'élément de surprise avait marché. Je plantai mon regard dans le sien et lui dit avec un sourire:

- Je crois que tu as besoin d'une douche, alors si tu tiens sur tes jambes toute seule je crois que je vais te laisser la et t'attendre en bas.

Elle hocha la tête. Je sortis donc de la douche, pris une serviette au passage pour m'essuyer et descendis les escaliers en mettant de l'eau partout dans la maison.

Vingt minutes plus tard je l'entendis descendre les marches de l'escalier, elle ne portait qu'un peignoir blanc et des gouttelettes d'eau qui venaient de ses cheveux s'écrasaient sur ses épaules.

Elle me regarda de la tête aux pieds et me dit :

- Il doit y avoir des affaires à mon père ici, ce sera surement trop grand mais...

- Ce n'est pas la peine la coupai-je, je venais juste te sortir du lit, mission accomplie, je vais rentrer.

- Merci, me dit elle en baissant les yeux.

Elle avait d'immenses cernes sous mes magnifiques yeux, et pourtant elle avait passé la semaine au lit, c'est alors que je pensais qu'elle ne s'était pas nourrie depuis une semaine, comment pouvait-elle tenir. Je me dirigeai vers sa cuisine ouvrit la porte du frigo mais ne voyait aucune poche de sang.

- Tu n'as pas de poche de sang?

Elle secoua sa tête de gauche à droite.

- Je n'ai pas soif.

- Ne mens pas Caroline je vois à ton visage que tu es affamée ce qui normal étant donné que cela fait une semaine que tu ne t'es pas nourrie.

- Je t'assure que je n'ai pas faim, me répondit elle d'une voix faible.

Je m'approchai doucement d'elle et posait mes mains sur ses hanches sans la quitter des yeux.

- Caroline tu ne voudrais pas faire du mal à ta mère n'est ce pas ? Si tu ne te nourris pas tu risques de la mettre en danger.

- Je ne lui ferai jamais de mal, me dit elle les yeux remplis de larmes.

- Pas intentionnellement bien sur, soufflai-je.

- Alors tu crois aussi que je suis incapable de maitriser, me dit elle en essayait de se dégager de mon étreinte sans y parvenir.

- Je crois juste Caroline que tu as besoin de sang. Tu es sortie du lit c'est une première étape maintenant tu as besoin de te nourrir. Pourquoi n'as tu pas de poche de sang?

- Je devais aller en chercher chez les Salvatore je pensais y passer en rentrant de chez T...,

Le prénom de Tyler se perdit dans sa gorge et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Je la relâchai et elle s'écarta de moi. J'étais toujours trempé.

- Prête moi des vêtements de ton père.

Elle leva ses yeux vers moi sans comprendre. Puis se leva, alla fouiller dans un placard et me donna des habits, je lui intimai de se changer et je montai dans la salle de bain pour passer les vêtements secs.

POV Caroline.

J'étais reconnaissante envers Klaus de m'avoir sorti de l'état de léthargie dans lequel je me trouvais. Mais la douleur était toujours présente, aussi vive qu'aux premiers instants. Il était entré dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Je sortis des affaires et m'habillai mécaniquement ne prêtant pas attention aux gestes que je faisais. Il sortit de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard et rentra dans ma chambre, lorsqu'il me vit encore en soutien-gorge en train d'enfiler un haut, il eu la décence de baisser le regard.

- Je t'attends en bas, me dit il.

Je terminai de m'habiller et le rejoignis, il regardait les photos sur le mur et plus précisément celle ou j'étais avec mon père au Zoo, je ne devais pas avoir plus de 5 ans. Il se retourna vers moi et sourit.

- Tu n'avais pas plus ancien, me dit-il.

Je fronçai les sourcils ne comprenant pas ou il voulait en venir. Puis il plaça la photo à côté de lui. Les deux coins de ma bouche s'étirèrent faiblement, il portait la chemise que mon père avait sur la photo.

- Tu as quoi ? 1000 ans ? Ça ne devrait pas te poser trop de problèmes.

Il raccrocha la photo à son emplacement.

- Prête à partir?

- Partir ou ?

- Chercher à manger.

- J'ai à manger ici.

- Non ici tu as de la nourriture pour humain, ce que tu n'es plus, tu es un vampire et ce dont tu as besoin c'est de sang.

Il fallait donc sans arrêt qu'il me rappelle ma condition, je ne pouvais pas oublier une seconde que j'étais un vampire. Il sembla voir que sa remarque m'avait perturbée.

- Caroline, je sais que c'est très dur pour toi, commença t-il d'une voix douce, mais tu ne dois pas te laisser dépérir pour autant. Il faut que tu te nourrisses et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Je le savais mais je ne le voulais pas, je ne voulais plus être un vampire. Je ne voulais plus me nourrir de sang humain, et le sang animal ce n'était pas mon truc.

- Je ne veux pas sortir prétextai-je.

Ce qui était a moitié vrai.

- Très bien, reste la je reviens dans une demi-heure.

Il sortit de la maison et j'entendis sa voiture démarrer.

POV Klaus

Elle ne voulait pas aller chercher du sang, très bien le sang viendrait à elle. Je me rendis chez moi, me changeait, après tout j'étais quand même mieux dans mes vêtements que dans ceux de son père.

Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine ou je savais que Rebekah stockait des poches de sang, elle n'en aurait pas besoin vu l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait, j'en pris 6 puis j'hésitai. J'en reposai 5. Elle ne se nourrirait pas si quelqu'un ne lui disait pas de toute façon donc j'allais la ramener ici. Je croisai Stefan.

- Oh fait demande donc au chasseur si il n'a pas vu la louve le soir ou il a tué Tyler.

- Et si ça ne marche pas?

- Je m'en occuperai en rentrant.

- En rentrant d'ou ?

- De chez Caroline.

- Elle est sortie du lit, me demanda t-il étonné.

- Contre son gré mais oui.

Je retournai chez elle en utilisant ma vitesse vampirique cette fois ci. Je ne frappai pas et entrai directement. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, je montai à l'étage. Personne. C'est pas vrai. Mais ou était elle passée?

Je sortis dans la rue et vis que sa voiture n'était plus la. Je saisis mon portable et m'apprêtai à l'appeler avant de me souvenir qu'elle n'avait plus de téléphone.

POV Caroline

Une fois Klaus parti, la solitude m'avait de nouveau envahie. Elle m'avait quitté l'espace des quelques minutes ou il avait été la, sa seule présence avait un effet rassurant. Mais les images de Tyler défilaient devant mes yeux à présent, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pense à lui. Je décidais de me rendre à la maison des Lockwood. Je n'avais pas envie d'utiliser tout ce qui pouvait me rappeler que j'étais un vampire et je pris donc ma voiture.

Arrivée sur place je me garai et coupai le contact. Cette maison avait été le théâtre d'un meurtre atroce et pourtant aujourd'hui l'endroit semblait si paisible. Stefan m'avait dit qu'il avait enterré Tyler, dans une petite prairie dans le bois. Je sortis de la voiture.

Le vent soufflait doucement doucement dans mes cheveux.

POV Stefan

Comme me l'avait suggéré Klaus je demandai au chasseur si il avait vu Hayley le soir où il avait tué Tyler.

- Pourquoi ? La louve t'intéresse?

- Tu t'es battu avec elle lui demandai-je.

- Pourquoi me serais-je battu avec elle, elle n'est pas un vampire.

- Que faisait elle chez Tyler et pourquoi j'ai retrouvé son sang dans la salle de bain ?

Connor ne semblait pas vouloir répondre, mais j'avais besoin de savoir si elle était en vie ou non, de savoir si elle nous avait vu emmener le chasseur.

- Tu l'as tué?

Connor détourna les yeux et ne répondit pas. Une rage s'empara alors de moi. Il refusait de répondre, je faisais tout mon possible pour sauver Elena, aider Caroline, trouver cette cure, et cet enfoiré refusait de me répondre. Je me précipitai sur lui et lui collai une droite.

- Stefan STOP !

Jeremy venait d'entrer dans la pièce

- Qu'est ce qui te prends? Ça va pas ou quoi! On a besoin de lui vivant.

Connor cracha du sang. Mon téléphone sonna, je répondis :

- Caroline n'est plus chez elle.

- Quoi ?

- Quand je suis revenue elle n'était plus la. Une idée d'ou je peux la trouver.

Je pensais bien à Elena ou Bonnie mais me ravisai. Je lui avais dit ou j'avais enterré Tyler peut être y était elle allé.

- Essaie chez les Lockwood, je lui ai dit que Tyler était dans la petite prairie pas loin du caveau.

* * *

**La suite la semaine prochaine ! **

**Bisous Impatiente**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous,**

**Tout d'abord petite rectification je parlais du 4x14, dans le dernier chapitre en intro et non du 4x15 (que j'ai vu d'ailleurs maintenant et que j'ai bien aimé) !**

**Bref voici donc la suite de ma petite aventure: **

**Réponses aux reviews: **

**Lou : Oui ! Heureusement que Klaus est la ! En même temps sans lui on se ferait sérieusement ch*** ! =)**

**TheDreamy : T'inquiète pas je ne poste pas en fonction des reviews ! Et pour Stefan on va lui trouver quelqu'un ( eh oui je joue les Cupidon ) **

**Kpopjay : Je pense que tu as été satisfaite du chapitre 9 vu la review que tu as laissé concernant le 8 ! J'espère que le 10 te plaira aussi. **

**Cassandre: Mercii ! Les compliments se font rares, alors je les chope au vol quand j'en ai !**

Place à la lecture:

* * *

Chapitre 10

POV Klaus

J'allai chez les Lockwood, une fois arrivé sur place je la vis. Elle se tenait debout devant sa voiture et fixait la maison. Je m'approchai d'elle.

- Tu comptes rentrer ou rester la a la regarder ?

- je dois avouer que je ne sais pas encore, souffla t-elle.

Je lui montrai la poche de sang. Lorsqu'elle la vit des veines commencèrent a apparaitre son yeux.

- je n'en veux pas, me dit elle.

Jetais Énervé qu'elle refuse de se nourrir et je voulais comprendre pourquoi.

- Ecoute je sais que la mort de Tyler t'as beaucoup affecté. Mais si ce que tu souhaites c'est de te laisser mourir a petit feu Ça peut être beaucoup plus rapide en enlevant ta bague.

Elle plongea son regard dans le mien et je compris que j'y étais allé trop fort. Mais je n'allais pas m'excuser je voulais la faire réagir, l'aider a aller de l'avant.

- Veux tu que je rentre avec toi ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que mon téléphone sonna.

- c'est pas le moment Stefan.

- Connor ne veut rien dire pour Hayley.

Je fixai Caroline espérant qu'elle n'ait rien entendu mais elle semblait avoir a nouveau focaliser son attention sur la maison et n'écoutait pas la conversation. Tant que je ne savais pas ce qui c'était réellement passé je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache qu'Hayley était présente le soir du meurtre de Tyler.

- Je m'en occupe en rentrant.

Je raccrochai et fixai de nouveau Caroline. Si elle n'agissait pas alors je le ferai a sa place.

- puisque tu ne comptes pas entrer dans cette maison aujourd'hui peut être devrions nous partir, lui dis je en chuchotant.

Elle replongea son regard dans le mien et au fond de ses yeux je vis que la tristesse l'avait envahie toute entière.

- donne moi tes clefs.

Elle me les tendis sans argumenter. Je la poussai vers le cote passager ou elle s'installa sans rien dire et je montai côté conducteur. Je démarrai la voiture et pris la route qui menait chez moi. Une fois arrivés, elle sembla se rendre compte de l'endroit ou l'on était.

- que fait on ici ?

- tu vas rester avec STefan et moi quelques temps répondis je d'un ton neutre.

- je n'ai pas besoin de Baby sitter Klaus me dit elle avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.

- je suis le meilleur remède dont tu as besoin lui rétorquais je avec un sourire. Regarde on est pas arrivés depuis deux minutes que tu retrouves déjà assez de force pour être désagréable.

Elle se radoucit.

- pardon murmura telle, c'est juste que je préfères être seule.

Nous sortions tous les deux de la voiture et elle s'apprêtait a me prendre la cle des mains.

- ce n'était pas une blague Caroline. Tu restes ici lui dis je d'un air grave.

- je n'ai même pas de vêtements me répondit elle.

- j'enverrais un de mes hybrides chercher tes affaires.

- parce qu'il t'en reste Me demanda t elle.

- quelques uns.

- de toute façons je refuse que tes esclaves touchent a mes affaires.

- très bien nous irons tout les deux alors mais d'abord tu dois tu nourrir. je lui donnai la poche de sang et m'avançai vers l'entrée ouvrait la porte et attendis qu'elle entre ce qu'elle fit au bout de deux minutes.

POV Stefan

J'entendis Klaus rentrer. Je me dirigeai vers l'entrée et vis Caroline entrer dans la maison. Elle était pâle et avait de grandes cernes sous les yeux. Je lui adressais un sourire que je voulais rassurant.

-Caroline va rester avec nous quelque temps me dit il. Choisi une chambre poursuivit il en se tournant vers elle. Mais avant avale ça il regardait la poche de sang qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

Caroline ne semblait pas décider a boire la poche de sang.

- assure toi qu'elle boive ça me dit Klaus, moi je prends la suite des choses.

Il se dirigea vers la pièce ou se trouvait Connor.

Caroline délaissa tomber dans le canapé et inspecta la pièce.

- Tu as décide de faire de Klaus ton nouveau colocataire

- disons que pour rechercher la cure il valait mieux que je m'installe ici et ça m'évite de croiser Damon répondis-je en me laissant tomber a côté de d'elle. C'est bon de te voir autre part que dans ton lit Caroline. Et ce sera encore mieux quand tu te seras nourris disje en posant mon regard sur la poche de sang qu'elle venait de balancer sur la table.

- Klaus a dit que je devais choisir une chambre, dit elle en se levant et en espérant détourner la conversation.

Son attitude me fit sourire, elle essayait de me faire penser à autre chose mais cela ne marchait pas.

- Non, répondis-je à mon tour en me levant, il t'a dit de choisir mais avant de te nourrir.

Elle se pencha pour attraper la poche.

- alors tu me fais visiter

Nous montions à l'étage, et du coin de l'œil je vis qu'elle avait commercé à boire la poche de sang, elle la finit en un rien de temps, mais cela ne m'étonna pas, elle n'avait rien avalé depuis une semaine et à sa place une seule poche ne m'aurait pas suffit, pourtant je voyais déjà son visage reprendre des couleurs. Je lui montrais les chambres qui n'étaient pas occupées mais je voyais que son esprit était ailleurs.

- A quoi tu penses ?

- Rebekah. Répondit elle a mon plus grand étonnement. Où est elle ?

Rebekah ? Elle était à la cave dans un cercueil depuis que j'avais aidé Klaus a la poignarder.

- Tu sais bien, dis je mal à l'aise. Klaus et moi avons été obligés de l'éloigner temporairement.

- je sais très bien ce que signifie l'éloigner temporairement Stefan. Tu n'es pas obligé d'être politiquement correct en ma présence. Toi et Klaus lui avez planté un poignard dans le dos, ou plutôt une dague en plain cœur. Alors je me demandais si Klaus la gardait ici, ou bien si il la planquait ailleurs, continua t elle en arpentant la chambre et en faisant courir sa main sur le dos du couvre lit.

- Elle est ici, au sous sol.

- pourquoi Klaus ne le dédague pas. Ne me dis pas qu'il a peur de sa petite sœur.

- Klaus a peur que les sentiments de rebekah ne soient des obstacles dans la recherche de la cure.

- Pourquoi ? D'après ce que j'ai compris elle veut ce remède autant que vous et c'est elle qui vous a dit ou trouver l'épée. Je ne vois pas bien ou vos intérêts divergent.

Elle s'arreta alors et me fixa intensément.

- Caroline, Rebekah n'est pas le problème pour le moment. Nous avons besoin de compléter la marque de Connor et de décoder le tatouage pour trouver la cure.

POV Klaus

Connor ne semblait pas très coopératif. D'après Jeremy le tatouage prenait maintenant tous son bras droit et plus de la moitié de son corps. Il nous fallait encore trouver une bonne trentaine de vampires a mon avis pour le compléter. Connor ayant totalement conscience que je ne pouvais ni le tuer ni l'hypnotiser, ne semblait pas vouloir me dire pourquoi Hayley était la le soir ou Tyler était mort.

- La louve t'intéresse ? Pourquoi ? D'après ce que j'ai compris il te manque l'ingrédient principal pour en faire un hybride.

- Je ne cherche pas à la transformer, juste à la tuer. Elle a essayé de me voler mes hybrides avec ce crétin de Tyler, et elle est un peu trop hautaine si tu veux mon avis.

- Désolé mais je ne l'ai pas vu passer par la depuis que je suis chez toi souffla t-il avec un demi sourire.

Il croyait pouvoir être sarcastique même sans le tuer je pouvais le torturer.

- Je vais te poser la question une dernière fois. Pourquoi était elle la ?

- Ah les drames adolescents. C'est vraiment pas mon rayon.

Je me retournai vers lui.

- elle se disputait avec Tyler ? Elle est encore en vie ?

- Après tout je ne vois pas pourquoi je garderais le secret. Ca m'a fait marrer de faire poireauter ton copain mais tu m'as l'air un peu plus en colère que lui.

J'attendais patiemment qu'il me dise ce que je voulais savoir. Peut être avait il entendu parler d'un autre plan qui consistait a délier le peu d'hybrides qu'il me restait et il étaot hors de question que je laisse passer ça.

- Ta louve s'est tapée ton crétin d'hybride qui lui a clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne quitterait pas sa barbie vampire pour elle et qu'elle n'était qu'un coup d'un soir. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu insistes pour savoir ça mais bon…

Je me figeai sur place en entendant Connor prononcer ces paroles. Tyler avait trompé Caroline. Elle pleurait sur lui depuis une semaine, et cet enfoiré l'avait trahi avec cette louve beaucoup trop sure d'elle. Donc aucun rapport avec mes hybrides. C'était déja une bonne nouvelle.

- Où est elle maintenant ?

- je n'en sais rien.

J'arrivais à sa hauteur avec ma vitesse vampirique et lui tordait le bras. Tandis qu'il hurlait de douleur je réitérai ma question.

- Ou est elle ?

- Je ne sais pas, ça fait une semaine que je suis ici comment veux tu que je sache ou elle est, grogna t-il.

Je relâchai la pression et sortait de la pièce de toute façon je la retrouverai. Je montais a l'étage en suivant le son de la voix de Stefan et Caroline et j'entendis la fin de leur conversation. Caroline demandait a Stefan ou était Rebekah. J'entrai dans la chambre et tous les deux se tournèrent vers moi.

Je jetai un coup d'œil sous entendu a Stefan qui compris que le chasseur avait parlé. Jeremy passa devant la chambre, vis Caroline et se précipita vers elle.

- Caro, je suis content de te voir, dit il en l'étreignant.

- Moi aussi.

Il se retourna vers moi.

- Combien de temps avant que le tatouage ne soit complet ?

- Je ne sais pas, je dirais une trentaine de vampires.

- Un trentaine, dit Caroline, comment allez vous faire pour trouver 30 vampires.

Stefan et Jeremy la regardèrent d'un air gêné.

- Nous allons les créer.

Elle me fixa en proie a de nombreuses questions je le sentis.

- Et quels sont tes critères de sélections, pour décider qui doit vivre ou qui doit mourir ?

me lança t-elle le regard noir.

- Mes critères sont assez personnels, mais si tu souhaites de charger de la sélection de chair a canon je t'en prie.

Elle ne répondit pas et sortit de la chambre. Cela risquait d'être long.

* * *

**Je vais peut être faire un hiatus moi aussi (comme la série ) **

**Non je plaisante mais j'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment donc le prochain chapitre dimanche prochain c'est sur pour ce qui est de la suite on verra ...**

**Bisous Impatiente **


	11. Chapter 11

**Amies lectrices bonjour, **

**Voila le onzième chapitre de ma fiction (un peu plus court que d'habitude je le concède) et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. **

**Réponse à la review (remarquez l'emploi du singulier) **

**Lolip : Merci pour ta review, l'unique du chapitre 10. **

**Heureusement que j'ai eu des MP sinon je me sentirais seule au monde. **

**Bref place à la lecture : **

* * *

Chapitre 11

POV Stefan.

Klaus et moi étions dans le salon pendant que Jeremy et Caroline étaient dans la cuisine. Klaus venait de m'apprendre la raison pour laquelle Hayley se trouvait chez Tyler, ni lui ni moi ne savions comment le dire à Caroline.

- Le mieux serais peut être de ne pas lui dire, me dit soudain Klaus.

- Je pensais que tu serais le premier ravi de lui annoncer cette nouvelle.

Il me lança un regard noir.

- Ca pourrait l'aider à aller de l'avant, poursuivis-je. Elle ne se remet clairement pas de sa mort. Et si tu penses qu'elle va accepter de dormir ici ce soir tu te trompes, je doute qu'elle vienne vivre ici avec en attendant qu'on trouve la cure.

- Gardons cela pour nous pour le moment.

- Gardé quoi pour vous demanda Jeremy qui arrivait de la cuisine.

- Rien, répondit-on tous les deux dans un élan parfaitement synchronisé ce qui sourire Jeremy.

- Ok, je monte alors.

Depuis que Jeremy était ici il ne faisait que dessiner le tatouage et passait le reste de son temps à jouer à des jeux vidéo dans la chambre que Klaus lui avait attribué.

- Je me charge de la chasse cette nuit dit Klaus. Si je peux en ramener 5 ce sera déjà pas mal, les criminels se font rares à Mystic Falls, il va falloir commencer à ratisser plus large.

- Ok je peux voir aux alentours, en attendant.

- Non reste avec elle ce soir, on ne sait jamais.

- D'accord.

POV Klaus.

Il était 22h30 et le sheriff Forbes quittait enfin le commissariat. J'entrais furtivement dans le bâtiment et me faufilait jusqu'aux cellules. Seulement deux hommes. Sous la contrainte je les obligeais à me dire pour quelles raisons ils étaient enfermés. Vol avec effraction. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'a moi je les aurais ramené chez moi mais je me surpris à avoir une conscience. Comme il était encore tôt je décidais de faire les commissariats des villes voisines. Mais pas l'ombre d'un meurtrier.

Je décidai donc de rentrer chez moi. En arrivant, la première chose que je vis fut Caroline sur un canapé dans le salon face à la cheminée. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées et ne m'avait pas entendu arriver. Je m'assis sur un fauteuil situé à quelques mètres sans rien dire et mis a contempler les flammes moi aussi.

- Il est à peine minuit et tu as déjà trouver tous les criminels de la ville, chuchota t-elle.

- En fait, les criminels se font rare en ce moment.

- Vraiment ? Moi qui pensais que vous étiez sans cesse plus nombreux à attendre tapis dans l'ombre que votre pauvre victime tombe dans vos filets.

La elle me traitait clairement de criminel, certes j'avais commis des actes atroces par le passé, mais je ne permettais a personne de me parler comme ça. Néanmoins elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte de ce qu'elle disait et avait un air absent.

- Ou es Stefan, demandai-je en changeant de sujet.

Elle tourna la tête vers moi comme si elle venait seulement de se rendre compte de ma présence.

- En haut avec Jeremy, ils jouent à je ne sais quel jeu débile.

Sa réponse me fit sourire. Elle continuait de me fixer.

- Je ne t'ai pas remercier, poursuivit-elle.

- Pour quoi ?

- M'avoir sauvé la vie… encore une fois.

- Mais je t'en prie c'est un plaisir, néanmoins si tu restais en sécurité juste quelques heures sans que j'ai besoin de venir te secourir ca m'irait très bien aussi.

Elle émit un faible sourire mais le cœur n'y était pas.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier Caroline. J'ai été stupide d'accepter ton plan c'était irresponsable et très dangereux, et j'ai surtout été stupide de te laisser seule alors que j'avais dit que je te protègerais.

Tout en disant cela je ne l'avais pas quitter des yeux. Elle avait l'air si fragile et le feu de la cheminée qui se reflétait dans ses yeux les faisait paraître immenses.

- Au bout du compte on a eu ce que l'on voulait, murmura t-elle.

- Le chasseur oui… Mais c'était supposé mieux se passer.

- Les dommages collatéraux ça me connaît, dit-elle avec un étrange sourire teinté de tristesse. Quand tu es amie avec Elena Gilbert il vaut mieux que tu y sois préparé.

A ce moment précis elle semblait en vouloir à son amie, et penser que tout ce qui arrivait était de la faute du double Petrova. Ce qui en soit n'était pas faux, mais alors pourquoi était elle toujours intéressée par la recherche de la cure.

- Tu devrais aller te coucher Caroline.

- Je n'ai rien pris pour me changer me dit-elle avec un faible sourire.

- Caroline Forbes qui a passé une semaine dans les mêmes fringues ne peut pas aller se coucher parce qu'elle n'a pris de quoi se changer dis-je avec un air goguenard.

Je vis son visage s'assombrir, il était trop tôt pour plaisanter.

- Suis moi, dis-je en me levant.

Nous montions à l'étage. Je rentrai dans ma chambre et me dirigeai vers une commode d'ou je sortis un T-shirt.

- C'est tout ce que je peux te passer, lui dis-je, je t'aurais bien prêter des vêtements à Rebekah mais j'ai peur qu'elle fasse un scandale, ma petite sœur est très matérialiste.

- De la où elle est je doute qu'elle me fasse quelque chose.

Je me retournai alors pour lui faire face.

- Pourquoi l'a tu daguée, me demanda t-elle simplement sans tourner autour du pot.

- Ma sœur est un danger pour nous tous, elle donne la moindre petite information à un homme dès que celui ci pose les yeux sur elle, répondis je sans me démonter.

- Est-ce si mal a tes yeux, poursuivit elle, de vouloir être aimer ? Rebekah chercher juste à être aimée. Peut être qu'elle accorde trop facilement sa confiance parce qu'elle n'a jamais reçu assez d'amour dans sa propre famille.

Sa franchise me déconcertait réellement. Elle était en train de me dire, que je n'aimais pas ma sœur.

- Je crois que tu devrais aller te coucher Caroline, dis je coupant court à la conversation.

Je n'avais pas envie d'en parler, et surtout je n'avais pas envie d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à me dire.

POV Caroline.

Klaus venait clairement de me faire comprendre la conversation était clause. Je regardai autour de moi et admirai la pièce, sa chambre était sans aucun doute la plus belle de maison, Stefan m'avait montré les autres, elle était toutes très jolies mais impersonnelles, celle de Klaus dégageait une certaine chaleur et l'on s'y sentait bien ce qui était plutôt surprenant quand on savait quel genre de personnage y dormait. Les murs étaient couleurs bordeaux, et il y avait un immense tableau représentant une scène de guerre, mais étrangement, l'œuvre dégageait une certaine forme de calme.

Son lit à baldaquin était énorme on aurait pu y dormir à quatre. Sur un bureau plus loin, trainait un paquet de feuilles avec des dessins dont je présumai qu'il était l'auteur. Aucun portrait, seulement des paysages, ou de l'art abstrait. Rien avoir avec le dessin qu'il avait fait de moi et qui était dans un tiroir chez moi. Puis mon regard fut attiré par une épée posée sur une commode au fond de la chambre, était-ce l'épée qui permettait de décoder le tatouage. Ce fut Klaus qui me tira de mes pensées en répondant à ma question muette.

- Quand la marque du chasseur sera complète, cette épée nous aidera a décoder la carte et a trouver la cure. Il prit l'épée entre ses mains et fit glisser la lame entre ses doigts.

- Tu as choisis une chambre.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ? Elles ne te plaisent pas ?

- Si.

- Et il n'y en a pas une que tu préfères ?

_Si la tienne._ Je ne répondis rien mais Klaus sourit.

- Le problème n'est pas la chambre mais plutôt la maison dans laquelle tu te trouves, me dit il.

- Non ce n'est pas ça.

- Si tu ne veux pas être seule, je suis sure que Stefan se fera un plaisir de te tenir compagnie.

Effectivement je n'avais pas envie d'être seule, et quand j'étais avec lui la douleur s'atténuait. Il avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Et je m'en voulais de me sentir mieux en sa compagnie.

- Tu peux dormir ici si tu veux, je sais que cette chambre te plait plus, me dit il avec un sourire en coin dont seul lui avait le secret, j'irais dans une autre chambre.

- Quoi ? Non je ne vais pas te prendre ta chambre m'exclamai-je surprise.

- Oh très bien je reste avec toi alors, dit il en s'allongeant d'un coup sur le lit.

Je le regardais ébahie. Et il se mit à rigoler.

- Je plaisante Caroline. Bonne nuit.

Il se releva, sortit de la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui. Je restai interdite. Klaus Mikaelson venait de me laisser sa chambre pour la nuit, décidément plus ça allait et plus je me rendais compte que je le connaissais vraiment mal. J'hésitai à dormir ici, puis finalement me déshabillai et enfilai le T-shirt qu'il m'avait donné quelques instants plus tôt. Je m'approchai du bureau et regardai les dessins qui y trainaient. C'était réellement magnifique, il avait un talent indéniable. Comment un homme capable tuer n'importe qui pouvait avoir une telle sensibilité. J'étais prise de curiosité et j'avais envie de fouiller cette chambre, mais je me l'interdis. Je me mis donc au lit et éteignis la lumière. Je pouvais sentir son odeur et cela avait quelque chose de plaisant. Je m'endormis avec la sensation que Klaus était la, et contre toutes attentes c'était rassurant.

* * *

**Concernant le chapitre 12, il ne sera pas posté dimanche prochain, je m'octroie trois semaines de vacances (enfin vacances...disons que j'ai besoin de 3 semaines pour rattraper le retard que j'ai accumulé dans mes études) donc je serai de retour le 24 mars normalement ! Peut être avant si j'utilise ma vitesse vampirique mais ce n'est que pour les cas d'extrêmes urgence alors je ne garantie rien...**

**Bisous **

**Impatiente**


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour à tous !

Tout d'abord mes plus plates excuses j'avais dis que je reviendrais le 24 et j'ai 6 jours de retard, alors mea culpa !

J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas trop rigueur et que la suite vous plaira.

**Klarolisia** si tu passes par la : ce chapitre n'est pas encore pour toi (lol) le prochain peut être...surement même, ne t'inquiète pas tu auras un MP te prévenant et même un petit résumé pour savoir ce que tu as loupé. ;)

Réponses aux reviews:

**Mel023**: Je suis contente que tu aimes, voici la suite.

**YEYEL29**: Eh oui Caroline reprend du poil de la bête et ça va aller de mieux ou de pire en pire selon les avis ! Lol

**Nao**: tu n'es pas la seule à demander qu'elle oublie Tyler t'inquiète pas le chapitre 13 devrait amorcer le processus.

**Spoiled** **Child** : Tout d'abord bienvenu sur ma fiction. Ta review m'a fait plaisir, il est vrai que je prends mon temps (chapitre 12 et Klaus et Caroline ne sont toujours pas ensemble) je sais que ça en énerve quelques uns mais j'ai envie de rester cohérente, certes Caroline est attiré par Klaus mais je fais partie de ceux qui pense qu'elle aime sincèrement Tyler. Donc oui je prend mon temps lol...

**Mel-chikiru** : et non je ne t'avais pas oublié, c'est plutôt toi qui m'avais oublié lil. Je suis contente que l'histoire de plaise et un peu de douceur ne fait pas de mal dans ce monde de brut.

**The** **Dreamy** : Ravie de toujours te compter parmi les ils le dire à Caroline ? Réponse dans ce chapitre.

**GilmoreGossip** : Premièrement j'aime bien ton pseudo (fan de Gilmore Girl et Gossip Girl hein ?) ! Ravie de t'avoir fait plaisir : Yes Tyler is dead !

**Lili25** : Ah j'ai converti quelqu'un! J'AI CONVERTI QUELQU'UN ! C'est super et ça me fait très plaisir j'espère que tu continueras à apprécier mon Histoire.

* * *

Chapitre 12

POV Caroline

En me réveillant ce matin, j'eus le sentiment d'avoir passé une bonne nuit. Une nuit d'un sommeil réparateur, ce qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis plusieurs jours. Je m'étirai et en ouvrant les yeux je me rappelai ou j'étais. La chambre de Klaus.

POV Klaus

J'entrais dans la cuisine et vis Stefan accoudé au bar parlant avec Jeremy.

- Je rêve ou je t'ai vu entrer dans la chambre à côté de la mienne hier soir ? me questionna Jeremy.

- Oh Monsieur est allé rendre visite à Caroline, dit Stefan avec un sourire avec de se servir une tasse de café.

- Vous n'y êtes pas du tout, répliquai-je.

- Alors éclaire nous, dit Jeremy avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Décidément le jeune Gilbert ma paraissait sympathique, un peu niais certes, mais tellement moins énervant que sa sœur. Si je n'avais pas eu besoin de son sang pour créer mes hybrides il y a longtemps que j'aurais tué cette saleté de double.

- J'allais dormir, dis-je le plus simplement du monde.

- Avec Caroline ? Rassure moi elle est au courant ? Parce que je ne l'ai pas entendu hurler, murmura Stefan mais assez fort pour que je puisse l'entendre.

- Non, elle n'a pas dormi là-bas. Je commence à m'impatienter de ne pas voir le tatouage grandir plus que ça, dis je en changeant de sujet et en prenant les dessins de Jeremy étalés sur le comptoir.

- Il faut trouver d'autres vampires, me dit Stefan d'un air grave. J'irai ce soir, j'élargirai le périmètre, mais pas question d'y aller à pied si je dois en ramener ce sera impossible, je prendrai une voiture.

Je sortis de la pièce et me dirigeai vers celle ou je retenais le chasseur. J'avais réellement envie de le décapiter pour plusieurs raisons , premièrement il était une menace pour chaque créature de mon espèce, deuxièmement il avait massacré un de mes hybrides et troisièmement il ne se montrait pas très coopératif pour nous aider à trouver la cure. Mais le tuer équivalait à des hallucinations qui vous poussaient au suicide et surtout à la disparition de la carte. Bien que Jeremy soit un potentiel étant donné qu'il pouvait voir son tatouage je n'étais pas sur qu'il se transforme en chasseur instantanément et j'avais attendu trop longtemps pour prendre un tel risque. Mais j'avais promis à Caroline de le tuer, et j'étais une homme de parole, je le tuerai à la minute ou nous aurions trouver la cure et « réparer » le double. Peut être même déléguerai-je le sale boulot à l'un de mes nouveaux hybrides, même si l'envie de l'écharper de mes propres mains me tenait sérieusement.

Connor essayait vainement de se détacher de ses liens.

- Patience, ton tatouage est presque complet, quand ce sera la cas je t'enlèverai ces liens…

Il me regarde surpris.

- … pour te tuer bien sur, finis-je avec un sourire en coin. Bien, où est Hayley ?

- Crève !

En une seconde je me retrouvai face à lui et enserrai sa gorge de ma main droite pendant que je lui tordis le bras de la main gauche, il hurla.

- Chez moi on est poli, spécialement quand on est invité.

- Tu as une drôle de manière de traiter des invités souffla t-il en essayant de respirer.

Je relâchai la pression allai m'asseoir dans un fauteuil.

- La louve prévoyait quelque chose avec Tyler, poursuivis-je, sans relever sa dernière remarque. Je le sens, sinon tu ne ferais pas autant de mystère.

POV Connor

Ce mec était malade. Un véritable monstre. Il était assit tranquillement à me poser des questions alors que deux secondes avant il était prêt à m'étouffer. Si je ne voulais rien lui dire à propos de la louve c'est surtout parce que je sentais qu'il voulait la tuer, et elle me serait utile pour trouver des vampires si bien sur j'arrivais à sortir de cette baraque ce qui n'était pas sur. A prêt tout je pouvais peut être essayer de négocier ma liberté. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que je lui avais dit de me retrouver à la caravane mais c'était il y a une semaine elle n'y sera surement plus.

- Si je te donne la louve et je complète la marque, tu me laisseras en vie, demandai-je alors.

L'originel leva un sourcil surpris et se mit à sourire.

- Alors comme ça on veut négocier ?

POV Caroline.

Je sortis du lit puis me vis dans un miroir, ce T-shirt était sans doute trop court pour que je descende habillée comme ça devant Klaus, Stefan et Jeremy, je me rhabillai donc avec mes habits de la veille tout en pensant qu'il faudrait que je passe chez moi. En descendant au rez-de-chaussée j'entendis des voix provenir de la cuisine, je reconnus celle de Stefan et Jeremy.

- Bonjour ! Bien dormi ? me demanda Jeremy avec un sourire en coin.

- Oui merci, répondis-je en m'asseyant sur un tabouret.

Jeremy me fixait toujours en souriant et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

- De quoi parliez vous avant que je ne vous interrompe.

- Je vais chercher des vampires ce soir. Jeremy veut m'accompagner mais on ne peut pas prendre le risque que Damon ou Elena le voit. Mais ce serait mieux si on était deux je vais demander à Klaus de venir avec moi, dit Stefan tout en déposant un poche de sang devant moi.

- Je vais venir avec toi.

- Caroline, je ne pense pas que tu sois prête tu devrais te reposer, ça ne fait qu'une semaine tu sais…

- Je suis un vampire Stefan, ce qui signifie que je guéris extrêmement vite, ne t'inquiètes pas je vais mieux.

- Je ne parlais de ton état physique.

- Je viens avec toi Stefan, je ne suis pas une petite fille.

Stefan me regarda pendant une minute puis il ouvrit la bouche.

- Tu viens avec moi uniquement si tu bois cette poche de sang, me dit il en reposant devant moi la poche de sang que j'avais délibérément repoussé sur le comptoir.

- Tu plaisantes ? Tu n'es pas capable de te retenir en buvant ne serait-ce qu'une gorgée de sang humain et tu m'obliges à boire…

- Toi tu sais te maitriser Caroline. Moi il me faudrait des années pour réapprendre à m'habituer au sang humain, sans avoir envie de décapiter tout le monde, grommela t-il. Et puis de toute façon c'est non négociable si tu veux venir tu bois, termina t-il d'un ton sans appel. Au fait tiens, me dit en me tendant un téléphone portable.

Je le regardai sans comprendre.

- Le tien est cassé et tu en auras besoin j'ai récupéré ta puce et je l'ai mise dedans tu as tout tes anciens numéros.

Puis il sorti de la pièce suivit de Jeremy sans que je n'ai eu le temps de lui répondre. Je décidai donc de me rendre chez moi pour prendre quelques vêtements, mais je me souvenais que Klaus avait les clés.

Je l'avais vu se diriger vers une pièce au fond de la maison, mais c'était tellement immense que je du ouvrir plusieurs portes avant de l'entendre parler à quelques mètres.

- Bien je t'écoute, dis moi ou elle est ?

- Qu'est ce qui me garantie que tu me laisseras en vie, répliqua une voix que je reconnus comme celle de Connor.

Rien que le fait d'entendre le son de sa voix me rappela la douleur du venin mélangé à la verveine qui parcourait mes veines, et la découverte du corps de Tyler. J'avais d'ailleurs promis de le venger, mais je ne pouvais le tuer sans risquer d'être hanté et de subir la colère de Klaus pour qui il était le seul moyen pour lui d'accéder à la cure. Mais qui était ce « elle ».

- Je ne te garantie rien, tu me dis ou elle se trouve et j'aviserai selon mon humeur quand je n'aurais plus besoin de toi.

- Tu serais prêt a subir la malédiction du chasseur juste pour assouvir tes pulsions meurtrières ? questionna Connor.

- Sache que j'ai du petit personnel pour faire les corvées, mais si tu m'énerves suffisamment la vue de ton corps déchiqueté vaudra largement quelques années de folies.

La dernière phrase avait été murmurée, et le ton de l'originel m'avait donné froid le dans dos, je n'aurais pas aimé être à la place de Connor.

POV Klaus

J'entendis Caroline dans le couloir, je savais qu'elle nous écoutait et je ne voulais pas que le chasseur laisse échapper ce qu'il savait sur Hayley et Tyler, je décidai donc de couper court à la conversation. J'ouvris la porte brusquement et me retrouvai nez à nez avec ma jolie blonde.

- Tu cherches quelque chose, lui demandai-je d'un ton plus sec que je ne l'aurais voulu.

- Mes clefs de voiture, répondit elle en fixant Connor.

- Elles doivent être dans l'entrée, répondis-je très vite.

Mais Caroline ne semblait pas vouloir partir, elle continuait de fixer Connor.

- Pourquoi ? Tu rentres chez toi ?

- je voulais juste aller chercher quelques affaires.

- Je t'accompagne, dis-je en récupérant mon portable qui était posé près de Connor.

- La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu tu avais un air plus combattif, lui lança le chasseur avec un demi-sourire.

Mais Caroline ne répondit pas et continua de le fixer.

- Est-ce sa mort ou sa trahison qui te rend si pathétique ? Cracha t-il énervé qu'elle ne daigne pas lui adressé la parole.

Elle fronça alors ses sourcils sans comprendre.

- De quoi est ce que tu parles ? murmura t-elle.

Un sourire se dessina alors sur le visage du chasseur.

- Allons y, dis-je précipitamment en la prenant par le bras et en l'entrainant vers l'entrée.

- De quoi parlais t-il, me demanda t-elle.

- Je n'en sais rien, cela fait plus d'une semaine qu'il est enfermé ici, il cherche juste à te pousser à bout.

- Il a parlé de trahison Klaus, me dit-elle en dégageant violemment son bras.

Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir et me fixa d'un air féroce, décidément lorsqu'elle avait une idée dans la tête elle ne l'avait pas autre part.

- Caroline, tout ce qu'il chercher c'est à te faire sortir de tes gonds…

- Ne mens pas, je sens bien qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre.

- Je croyais que tu voulais aller chercher des affaires, fis-je en espérant détourner son attention, mais c'était peine perdue.

- Je t'ai entendu parler avec lui.

A ces paroles, je me raidis, qu'avait elle entendu ? Je n'avais pas prononcé son nom mais j'avais parlé d'une louve et il n'y en avait pas 10 dans les environs.

- Caroline, je pense que tu devrais passer chez toi prendre des affaires avec Klaus, dis soudain Stefan en sortant d'une pièce.

Caroline se retourna vers lui, de toute évidence, elle comme moi ne l'avions pas entendu arriver, elle trop occupée à me foudroyer du regard et moi à changer de sujey.

- Qu'est ce que tu cherches à ma cacher toi aussi, le questionna t-elle.

- Tyler t'a trompé, dit simplement Stefan.

* * *

Prochain chapitre dans 15 jours !

Bisous à tous

Impatiente


End file.
